Guess Who's Back
by Pinky456
Summary: Bella is bullied by Edward Cullen and his crowd from 5th to 9th grade. she moves to phoenix with her mom leaving her brother and dad behind. years later she's back and is ready for revenge- watch out Cullen revenge is coming-
1. The Beginning Of The End Part 1

_**Hey guys! I've read so many of these kinds of stories so I decided to do my own. Please no rude comments since this is my first story, but I'll accept constructive criticism, if you're nice about it!**_

**_BELLA_**

I was just walking down the hall one rainy day in Forks, Washington when I suddenly tripped and fell down on the cool marble floor of the hallway. I looked up to see the face of my tormentor. Edward is not a good thing "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING UGLY DUCKLING!" he spat. His 'friends' of Lauren Mallory, Mike Newton, Edward's girlfriend Tanya Denali (who was one of the nicest people in the group, why she was going out with Edward remained a mystery to me) and a bunch of girls that Edward 'has fun with' with all laughed in my face. Including Tanya's sister Irina, a blond airhead with too many fake assets. I just didn't get it, Tanya was pretty, smart, and REALLY nice. She went on missionaries several times a year. I didn't understand why she dated an asshole like Edward Cullen. Everyone knew that Edward was cheating on Tanya well everyone but Tanya.

As I started to pick up my things I heard I heard Irina whisper a snide remark about how stupid Tanya was in Edward's ear. He laughed before grabbing her butt and hooking one of her legs around his waist before shoving his tongue down her throat, he literally shoved his tongue down her throat, you could actually see the tongue while they were kissing she then hooked her other leg around his waist, making her already short skirt, scrunch up. Showing her skimpy g-string.

The boys in the group stared at her plastic but with wide eyes, while undressing the rest of her body simultaneously. While I almost threw up on the spot, Seriously, were only in the ninth grade for the love of God! "Take a picture Swan, it'll last longer." A voice sneered, I looked up to see Irina and Edward had stopped kissing but her fake butt was still showing freely. Making me scoff and roll my eyes before slinging bag on my shoulder

"Shut up you stupid slut!" a voice screamed from behind us, I turned around to see an angry Tanya burning holes into the back of Irina's head, who was _still _playing tonsil hockey with Edward, by now her shirt was off and her fake boobs were practically spilling out of her bra. Making all of the guys stare in adoration.

"Sorry, were busy right now, but if you want a good time just come over to my house tonight." Edward mumbled against Irina's lips, while Irina's hands started to travel further down his pants, _what the hell is wrong with them? Were in a hallway! _I thought to myself, before making a gagging noise

Tanya laughed at my antics, "So I'm guessing you knew about this?" she said to me, I stopped and stared at the ground guiltily "It's okay, I knew too. I just didn't believe it." She said the last part quietly

"Well, I suppose I can have some fun now hmm?" she mocked while pretending to think, making me burst out laughing, resulting in Irina and Edward breaking apart, and staring at me

"You think this is funny you fat ass bitch?" Edward yelled at me not noticing Tanya, since she was standing behind me. "Yes she does think its funny, and so do I" Tanya snarled stepping up. Edward and Irina immediately scrambled away from each other. Irina tried to fix her skirt and pull her shirt up but failed miserably

"This isn't what it looks like babe, I swear!" Edward pleaded desperately; I laughed out loud at the sight of Edward Cullen on his knees. I guess I laughed too loud because Edward and Irina turned to glare at me "Shut up you pig!" Irina screeched before lunging at me, trying to claw my face with her ridiculously long nails

I closed my eyes waiting for the impact, but nothing ever happened. I hesitantly opened my eyes to see a red mark on Irina's cheek and Tanya standing over her with her arm raised menacingly. "Don't. Touch. Her!" she screamed while Irina, ran and stood behind Edward. Both of them cowering in fear, I noticed a very large crowd had started to form, yet my twin brother Emmett, was no where to be found

Again.

This happened a lot, Edward and his gang would bully me, Emmett was never there, and I had to come home in tears. He really loved me and knew about to bullying, but I would never tell them who it was, and nobody else would either, in fear of being a victim of Edward and his stupid cronies

I didn't blame him though; he was one of the populars and best friends with Edward. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Tanya yelling. "How long has this been going on?" she yelled at Irina and Edward, who continued to stare at the ground "HOW LONG?" she yelled again "5 months." Edward said quietly, "You mean to tell me that while we dated for 7 months, you and this tramp have been sneaking around behind my back?" Tanya screamed angrily

Irina's head snapped up, 'What did you just call me?" she asked trying to sound menacing, making Tanya laugh darkly, "Oh so the slut finally has something to say!" she screamed. Irina then lunged at Tanya, tackling her to the ground, trying to rip her hair out. For a second, I thought Tanya was a goner, until she grabbed a fistful of Irina's hair and yanked it so hard that she screamed out in agony and let go of Tanya

Tanya sprang up and took advantage of Irina's current state before grabbing her neck and punching her in the face full force. I heard a crack and looked to see Irina's nose hanging in an odd angle with blood coming out of it, she then turned to Edward, who gulped "Tanya, I know your angry right now but that doesn't mean that we can't be together right?" Tanya smiled sweetly, "Of course not Edward, in fact. Here's a little thank you present." she said before bringing her foot up and kicking him in his 'manhood'

He crumpled to the ground with an 'oof' sound making Tanya smile in satisfaction, "Asshole" she spat, suddenly there were claps and cheers, I looked around to see the crowd of people cheering for Tanya, while Edwards group of friends crowded around Edward and Irina, "Your gonna pay for this bitch" Lauren sneered while Mike glared at Tanya

She shrugged her shoulders before running up to Lauren and yanking her hair, before tripping her and landing flat on her butt, she then turned to Mike and kicked him in the shin, before skipping back to me happily, by now, the crowd of people were all laughing hysterically, most of them muttering things like, "This is so going on YouTube."

For the first time in years, I actually enjoyed school.

**_Okay so this is it for the first chapter, Review please. No rude comments but I'll take constructive criticism, so Bye!  
><em>**

**_xoxoxo, _**

**_Pinky_**


	2. The Beginning Of The End Part 2

_**Hey guys! This is the re-write since the first version was so...Cliche.**_

_**I hope you like this one better!**_

_**BELLA**_

Tanya followed me around every day. Ever since the incident with Edward, she was nice to me, ate lunch with me...she even stood up for me. I knew that it was just some kind of joke though, nobody would want to be friends with me

I actually do have other friends but they didn't go to the same school as me, they all lived in La Push on the Reservation. Jacob being my closet friend, practically my second brother

I had first met them when I was three and Jacob and I were making mud pies when Mike Newton came up and yelled at me for playing with boys, I began to cry and that was when Jacob punched him in the face, making his nose bleed. Of course, Jacob got a large scolding from his father but he was somewhat tamed once he found out about the situation with Mike, we had been friends ever since then

Over the years, Jacob made new friends and I was introduced to all of them. Jared, Quill, Embry, Paul, Seth and Leah, we had all gotten along great, sticking together in the good and bad times

They knew about the bullying, of course. Encounters with Mike and other people just got worse as I grew up, they knew and were angry, all getting ready to start an angry mob heading towards Edward Cullen's house, but I prevented them from doing so

My motives were very unclear to them at first, they didn't understand how I could just take all of the crap that I got and _not _want to start an angry mob. So I simply told them that I would hate to see my best friends end up in jail for various charges of assault, they believed that

I guess it wasn't exactly a lie but that was part of why I didn't let them go. The real reason was because I had and still have a massive crush on Edward Cullen. They never once suspected it, well I guess with them all being guys,with the exception of Leah, they didn't really notice it.

But I still have a crush on him, after many years of pain, torture and tears, I still worship him like he is a God, along with the other female population at Forks Middle School.

How could I not?

From his tousled Bronze locks, to the twinkling green eyes, the detailed face and that signature smirk, he had every girl wrapped around his finger, including me

Its not like I haven't tried to stop liking him, but there was just an undeniable attraction, it never went away, even when he was bullying me and making my life a living hell.

But what I said about getting them in trouble was true, that was one of the reasons why I never told Emmett about it, I tried getting Jacob to do it but he argued that it wasn't his place to tell and that I had to do it myself

And its not like Emmett would believe me, he was one of them. The populars, the most worshiped, the most adored, the most feared in the whole school. He was best friends with Edward, practically a brother to him and I couldn't turn someone against their friend.

Even if that same friend was Satan's spawn himself.

I tried to think of reasons as to why Edward would bully me in the first place. I knew I wasn't pretty, but I had never done anything to them and he continued to torture me.

I already knew that I wasn't pretty. Not even relativity, from the braces, glasses, face full of pimples and clumsiness that I could never get rid of, I was nerd on a stick

"Hey Bella are you ready to go?" Tanya asked, snapping me out of my thoughts, I looked around to see myself in the soaking wet parking lot, Tanya was standing in front of me with an umbrella

"Oh, yeah. You don't have to drive me home. I can walk" I said, but she just shook her head, "No way, you're coming with me."

"You can stop the act you know," I blurted, "I know you're only pretending to be friends with me, so you can just stop."

"Bella, I'm not pretending." she replied, "Believe it or not, I actually want to be your friend. I don't care what people say, you're a nice girl and I'm ashamed to say that I even dated Edward. I was hanging around with the wrong people but was too blind to see it. And now, I want to make things right."

I stood there, shocked. She wanted to be friends with me? Me? Smella Swan? Infamous loser?

A small smile graced Tanya's lips, "So what do you say? Friends?" she asked, sticking her hand out

I hesitated, but slowly put my hand out, "Friends."

_**Okay, so this is the re-write of chapter two and I think its 100 times better than the original, tell me what you think and don't stop reviewing!**_

_**Xoxoxo, Pinky**_


	3. The Accident

So here is another chapter! Oh can someone explain to me how to put links from polyvore on fan fiction? The first person that does gets the next chapter!

_**BELLA**_

Tanya drove me to school on Monday. We were really close now and I felt like today was going to be a good day without bullying.

Man was I wrong.

BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The bell rang, signaling for us to leave. I had just picked up my bag when Tanya approached me and said, "I'll see you at lunch Bells." I smiled at her and replied, "See you later."

As I walked out of class, I decided to put my bag in my locker and carry my Social Studies book to my AP class. When I entered the hallway, I saw that it was empty and a little too quiet. I started walking towards my locker when noticed a figure standing there on my locker. As I got closer I realized that the figure was the devil himself.

Edward Cullen.

I froze and turned on my heels before running into somebody. A little dazed, I tried to pick of my book but not before looking up to who I bumped into. For the second time today, I froze.

Irina Denali

"Where do you think you're going Smella?" she asked with a grin on her face. I crawled back and felt someone's legs on my back. I turned to see Edward Cullen smiling a wicked smile at me.

He then pushed me to the floor, making me land on my face. The idiot broke y glasses! I then felt a force on my back and turned my head to see Edward kneeling on my back, reaching into his back pocket for something… a pocketknife! Where does a ninth grader get a fucking pocketknife?

He bent his head towards my ear and said, "I am going to enjoy this."

I felt pain ripple across my back and saw that my once white shirt was now red, stained with blood.

Irina just stood there cackling the whole time while I cried. She occasionally stopped laughing but only to scream things like "You are such an ugly fat whore." Or "No body will ever love you." She even stuck the heel of her shoe into my hip when I refused to scream.

Millions of questions where going through my mind like:

_Why aren't there any teachers to stop this?_

Finally after what seemed like hours of torturing Edward stopped and got off of me. Just when I thought that it was over, Edward kicked me in the stomach, making me scream out loud in pain.

He and Irina laughed at my pain then walked away, but not before Edward said harshly, "You better not tell your Retard brother or else this will only get worse."

After that I broke out in tears. Why did he have to pick on me? I've never once done anything to make him hate me. I just don't get it.

I then saw a huge figure walking toward me. Emmett. Once he saw me, his face twisted in different kinds of .Curiosity. And Sadness. He then started yelling

"WHO DID THIS TO YOU?" he roared

In response, I only cried more.

And that was when I blacked out

_**xoxoxoox-Pinky**_


	4. Payback

Sorry it took me so long to update, I was waiting for someone to tell me how to put links from to . But since nobody did, I am just going to put a new chapter! Oh and trust me, this chapter is going to be longer than the rest

_**BELLA**_

I woke up to the sound of my brother yelling. I looked around to see my body in a hospital bed, and my bed surrounded by people. The Whole La Push gang, Tanya, Charlie, and a furious looking Emmett. "Hi everybody." I croaked. Tanya rushed over to me "Bella are you okay?" she asked worriedly "I'm so sorry I wasn't there this is all my fault I-" I interrupted her "Tanya its okay seriously." I lowered my voice to a whisper "Besides, its not your fault that Edward and Irina are such jackasses." Tanya exploded "IRINA DID THIS TO YOU?" she yelled.

She then went pale and turned around to see everybody staring at her "Irina did this?" Charlie asked, "I will press charges, this is borderline assault!" Charlie then stomped out of the room muttering something about crazy kids. Emmett turned to me with a look of shock, anger, and sympathy. "Come on Bells, I know that Irina can be a cold hearted bitch, but there is no way that she was the only person who did this." He said "I know for sure that there was somebody else involved." I tensed up. I couldn't tell him not after what Edward had said to me. Maybe one day I will.

"Can everybody leave?" I asked, "I want to talk to Emmett alone." After a few grumbles from Paul and Jacob, I took a deep breath. "Emmett I want to go live with Mom." I said shakily. "What?" Emmett said, "Why would you want to do that?" I took another breath, "I'm sorry Emmett, it's just, I can't take this bullying anymore." I said "I can't keep living in Forks knowing that there is a possibility that I might get killed, I mean what kind of 9th grader brings a pocketknife to school?" I asked, "Where does a 9th grader even get a fucking pocketknife anyways?" I asked my voice grew a few octaves higher "Hey watch the language." Emmett warned me. I sighed "Sorry." I apologized. "It's okay." He grumbled.

I suddenly felt guilty. How could I just leave my family like this? My friends? _But would you rather stay with you family and friends and get bullied everyday? _A voice in my head said.

No.

This had to stop, it had gone too far this time, and the only way it would stop is if I left for a while. Then maybe when I came back, I would be able to stand up for myself, and others who had to go through the same thing that I went through all of these years. I made my decision.

"Emmett, can you tell everybody to come in here?" I said, "I have something to say." He nodded and left the room

About 5 minutes later, my hospital room was packed with people.

"Hey guys." I said.

Jacob was the first person to speak, "So Bells how are you feeling?" he asked

"Good, but I wanted to tell you guys something first." I said

"What?" Tanya asked.

"I'm moving to Phoenix with mom." I said, on the verge of tears

"What?" Why would you want to move away?" Charlie asked

"I'm sorry dad, its just that I can't do this anymore, I'm too afraid of what might happen to me if I keep going to school." I said, now crying. Charlie looked solemn, "Bella just tell me who it is and I swear I will press charges and this can all come to a stop." He pleaded. I shook my head, "That would just make it worse, I have to go, but don't worry, I'll come back, I promise." I felt tears in my eyes, but I refused to cry. I had to be strong, and she my family that I had to do this.

After about what seemed like hours of people begging me not to leave, they finally stopped. They weren't happy about it but the accepted my decision. A young looking man then came in the room and I realized that it was Edwards father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He had blond tousled hair, and looked younger than the age of 35, which he was. I don't know how he managed to get his life on track after having a kid at the age of 20, but he did. And now he is the most successful Doctor in all of Forks Washington.

His wife Esme was just as beautiful; she had shoulder length brunette hair, and the looks of a supermodel. She was the same age as Carlisle, and they were the nicest adults I had ever met, well besides my own parents. I couldn't understand why somebody who was so cruel to me could have such nice parents. It just doesn't make sense to me.

Carlisle smiled warmly at me "Well Bella you will be able to leave the hospital tomorrow, but please make sure you take this special adhesive twice each day and your scars will be gone within 2 weeks." He said while looking at a clipboard. I nodded as he then handed my dad a small container filled with a clear substance.

_Hopefully it wont hurt_. I thought to myself

_**IRINA**_

What a great day at school, Eddie and I sent Smelly crying to her dad. That'll teach her to mess with us.

My life is so perfect.

When I got home, I was planning to call Eddie and ask him if he anted to take me to dinner tonight. As I opened the door I looked around to se my parents in the living room with Tanya and the one person that I least expected, Chief of Police, _Charlie Swan_.

I walked into the room cautiously "Hey what's going on? I asked Tanya turned to me, a furious glare on her face, "How could you be such a heartless person?" she hissed "I can't believe you would be so low that you wound hurt her like that _with a knife." _She spat at me.

_Shit_, _how did she find out? _I thought to myself

"Uh I don't know what you're talking about." I stuttered.

Tanya just laughed bitterly, "You think you can get away with that don't you?" she asked, her voice rose a few octaves higher, "Bella told me who it was, and I know it was you." She then marched up to me so we were eye to eye. "You can't deny it now." She snarled.

By now I was blinking uncontrollably and cowering with fear. Tanya looked ready to slap me. "Tanya please leave your sister alone." My mother Carmen said I felt happy that she hadn't ganged up on me like Tanya and everybody else. "Thanks mom." I said smugly as I watched Tanya walk back and sit next to chief Swan.

"I didn't do it for you Irina." She said irritably "I just did it because I don't want to have two children with a criminal record." She spat at me. I was shocked, "Y-you're going to take me to p-prison?" I stuttered. Chief Swan spoke first, "No but I will press charges." He said.

And that was how my life went from heaven to hell in less than three days.

_**xoxoxoxo-Pinky**_


	5. Goodbye

Since I felt bad for not updating in so long, I decided to write you guys another chapter, oh and I finally figured out how to post links to my profile. Now I feel really stupid 'cause it was really easy.

_**IRINA**_

I was shocked, how could they do this to me? "Y-you can't press charges I didn't do a-anything!" I screeched Tanya laughed again, "Do you think I'm deaf Irina?" she hissed at me, "I heard Bella loud and clear and I know that you have always had it in for her, but this, this is vile and disgusting, you are a monster and you should be ashamed of yourself." She spat.

"Who cares about some ugly little troll?" I yelled, completely forgetting that her dad was right there. Suddenly Tanya snapped and she was right back in my face again. "You just don't get it do you?" she yelled "She has feelings too!" she continued, "How would you feel if the same thing happened to you?" by now her face was red and tears were flowing down her face. "Do you know how much it hurt her brother to see her like that?" I opened my mouth to answer but Tanya replied for me, "No you don't because that's all you care about, yourself, and I hope you half fun in jail because right now, _you _are the ugly little troll!" She spat at me before stomping out of the house.

I was at a loss for words.

_**BELLA**_

Well this is it I thought to myself. I would be leaving tomorrow and would move in with my mom Renee, Her husband Phil and my stepsister Penelope.

Penelope was beautiful. She had long brunette hair, pouty lips and a ski slope straight nose. I had only seen her once in pictures and she was pretty nice to me. (Pic of her on my profile.)

I had planned to change my look when I moved to phoenix so that when I came back to Forks, I would be a totally different person.

Yes it was hard for me to do this, but I had to change.

The next day

I had packed all of my bags and was ready to say goodbye to all of my friends in Forks. I had already said goodbye to the La Push Gang. It was hard for me to say goodbye to Jacob, since he was one of my closest friends ever but I managed to do it after a mountain of tears.

Charlie and Emmett another story, even after I told them that I was leaving, they refused to accept the truth. But I didn't really care. Its my choice to leave an dif they can't accept it then that's their problem, not mine.

I still had to say goodbye to Tanya, and my flight took off in one hour. I was starting to worry because I had been waiting for 30 minutes. So I just asked my dad to drive me to the airport.

Just as my dad and I stepped outside I was attacked with a huge hug.

"Whoa." I said then I realized that it was Tanya who was hugging me.

"Bella your dad is awesome!" she said I looked at my dad who had a sheepish look on his face "After what Irina did, Charlie pressed charges!" I didn't know how this was a good thing since fuckward was probably going to kill me for taking his little slut away.

But I didn't care. I was leaving so there was nothing that Edward could do to me.

"Tanya, will you come to the airport with me?" I asked softly she looked up and sniffed, the smile was gone from her face. "Y-yeah sure." She said.

When we got to the airport, Tanya started to cry. "Don't worry Tanya, I'll be back I promise." I said before giving her a hug goodbye and doing the same to my dad.

This was the start of something big.

_**xoxoxo-Pinky**_


	6. What Happens Next?

_**Hey guys! I couldn't update often because I had some end of the year projects due so I had to finish those first but I wrote my chapters down in a notebook so I know what to type! So here you go!**_

_**BELLA**_

When I stepped off of the plane and entered the airport, I scanned the hoard of people in search of my mother. I then saw her familiar silhouette and two unfamiliar silhouettes. I walked over to them and realized that the two bodies that I did not recognize were girls my age.

One had shiny brunette hair past her shoulders, a ski slope nose, pouty lips and wide brown eyes. _That must be Penelope _I thought to myself.

The other girl had platinum blonde hair that reached her tiny waist, and looked almost like Penelope except she had piercing blue eyes instead.

Renee squealed when she saw me. She ran ahead and gave me a big hug.

"Bella, It's so great to see you after all of these years." She said happily

I chuckled nervously, "Uh yeah mom it's good to see you too." I said while staring at the two girls behind her.

Renee went on and on about how happy she was to see me during the car ride home while Penelope kept stealing glances at me the whole time. When we finally came to a stop, I looked to see a big white mansion staring back at me. I couldn't take my eyes off of it.

It was all white with so many different levels and windows I just couldn't count how many there were. _(Pic on Profile) _I finally gathered my bags and walked into the house. It was so much bigger on the inside.

"Penelope, Rosalie." My mom said "Show Bella where her room is and help her unpack okay?" she asked

"Yes Mom." They said in unison

_Mom? _I screamed in my head the blonde girl is my sister? I thought I only had one sister! _Well this is just great _I thought to myself sarcastically. I then snatched up my suitcase and took it up the spiral staircase leaving two suitcases for my 'sisters'.

When they caught up to me they led me down the hall and opened the last door. The room was gigantic with white, pink, blue, and zebra stripes _(P__**ic on profile) **_

"Okay so lets cut to the bull. My name is Rosalie, some people call me Rose, my favorite color is Red, and I love playing baseball and basketball." She said looking directly at me. "Well I guess it's my turn. Hi Bella I'm Penelope, I love playing track and tennis. I remember you but I'm not sure if you remember me." She said

I was still confused. "Okay first I do remember you Penelope but I thought that I only had one sister not two." I said while staring back and forth between her and Rosalie.

Rosalie giggled, "You do, I just live with you guys because when my parents and my brother moved I came to live with Penelope since she is my best friend." She said.

"So I don't have any other siblings?" I asked "Nope." Rosalie shrugged

I breathed a sigh of relief _**(A/N not sure if that made sense) **_

As Rosalie and Penelope helped me unpack, they kept staring at my clothes as is they had some type of contagious STD.

"What?" I asked them

"Well not to be rude but your clothes suck." Penelope said while scrunching up her perfect nose

"That's why I came here." I muttered under my breath but they heard anyways

"What?" they asked in unison

I sighed and told them the whole story from the day that I had been bullied to the reason that I had left. By the time I was done, Rosalie was fuming and looked like she was ready to kill. Penelope was on the verge of tears so I decided to give them some time to cool off.

I walked out of the room and looked around the house in search of the kitchen, after what seemed like hours of walking, I finally stumbled into the kitchen.

It was clean with shiny black tiles and a cool marble sink with not a single speck of dirt in sight.

I found the huge fridge and began to look through it.

"Looking for something?" I voice asked

I turned around and was face to face with a Hispanic woman with long curly dark hair. She looked like she was in her late twenties. Her face had dark eyes and a warm smile.

_Jeez is everyone in this world pretty except for me? _I thought to myself

"Hi, I'm Maria, the family cook and maid." She said "And you are?"

"Bella, Charlie's daughter." I replied

"Oh yes, Renee wouldn't stop talking about you."

I smiled

"So would you like something to eat or drink?" she asked "Perhaps a milkshake?"

I nodded my head "A chocolate milkshake please."

I then walked back upstairs to ask Rosalie and Penelope if they wanted anything. When I neared the door of my room, I heard them bickering.

"But Penelope, she needs this. It'll be the only way for her to get revenge on dickward and slut-rina without having the tables turned on her." Rosalie insisted

"Fine but were still giving her a complete makeover whether she gets revenge of not." Penelope grumbled

_**EDWARD**__**  
><strong>_

That bitch smella took my girlfriend away

But then again, the only thing that slut is good for is pleasure and she doesn't even do it right.

I still can't believe that Tanya won't talk to me. I mean I am _the _hottest guy in the ninth grade. Every girl wants to get with me. All of the guys want to be me. Even some tenth grade girls ask to get with me and of course I say yes.

_Who wouldn't want to hook up with me? _

I have it all. Looks, charm, money plus I'm quarterback.

I can get anybody to do whatever I want them to do.

But all that stuff doesn't matter to Tanya does it? _Nope. _She always does the right thing, makes straight A's and was nice to smella.

Smella is going to pay for what she did.

How dare she be such a nerd? In my presence? I don't think so. There's a thing called being normal and she just seems to lace that.

Plus she's an easy target.

She's ugly, has a pizza face and is the size of a gorilla. Why shouldn't I pick on her?

Too bad she left though, it's going to be hard to find a new target.

Oh well, in the mean time, since her goody two shoes sister snitched on Irina, I need someone to mess with

But then again, Lauren is free

_**BELLA**_

I opened the door and walked in to find Rosalie and Penelope face to face

"Um hey, Maria was wondering if you guys wanted milkshakes." I said

Their heads snapped towards me

"Uh, did you hear what we just said?" Penelope asked nervously

I nodded my head

"Great." Rosalie muttered sarcastically but I heard anyways.

"It's okay, I love your plan and would love for you guys to help me." I said

Both of their faces lit up in excitement "Really?" they asked in unison

"Yup." I smiled

I was then engulfed into a hug from Rosalie and Penelope.

This was the start of a beautiful friendship _**(A/N I know that was cheesy but I just had to put that in there)**_

_**~ 3 years later~**_

"Hurry up!" Alice yelled as Rose, Penelope, and I struggled to get our bags into my dark blue bugatti veryon _**(Not sure if I spelled that right). **_We were currently in Paris, France trying to get to our fashion show.

Penelope, Rose and I had moved to Paris when we were 15 years old. Renee and Phil didn't mind. In fact they were perfectly fine with it. During our first year in Paris, we met Alice. She was the size of a pixie but you know what they say, big things come in little packages.

Her hair used to be short and spiky but its grown out over the years it was now shoulder length and curly.

After our one-year anniversary in Paris with Alice, we went shopping and we met James, Victoria, and Laurent. They were talent scouts and thought that w would all be great models. Of course this was after I got my makeover from Penelope and Rose.

I lost 45 pounds thanks to _Jenny Craig. _I got contacts and braces but got them taken off about a year later. Now my teeth are white and perfectly straight. Neutrogena skin ID helped me with my pizza face problem. I have flawless skin, and a body that any girl would kill for. My greasy hair now went past my waist and was shiny and always straight or wavy.

Rosalie got tired of people thinking that she was stupid just because she was a blond model so she dyed her hair brunette and added some blonde highlights.

Penelope slammed the door of my car shut and the four of us sped off into the night.

_**~ 1 hour later~**_

"That was exhausting." Alice sighed while opening the door of our penthouse apartment. Since I grew so attached to my room back in Phoenix I had all of the room décor moved to my room in the penthouse so it looked _exactly _like my old room.

"Yeah, the only good thing is the fans and Leah." Rosalie replied as we all walked into the penthouse.

Leah was a rookie model but she definitely had talent and she was so nice and down to earth, she reminded me of Tanya, and Tanya reminded me of home.

"Hey guys." I said, "How about we visit home, I haven't been there in a while."

The girls looked at me like I had just done 10 cartwheels naked.

"What?" I asked them

"Why would you want to go back to that hell hole?" Penelope spat, I had rarely ever seen her this angry

"You still have the scars on your back!" Alice yelled I impulsively touched my back and winced silently.

"Guys." I sighed "I promised Tanya and my family that I would come back, plus it would be cool for you to meet all of my friends from La Push, and Penelope you could finally meet Charlie and-" I was cut off by our doorbell ringing

I jogged to the door and opened it to reveal someone from Forks that I didn't expect to see...

_**Cliffy! Whew! Longest chapter yet! I'll update sooner since it's summer time! Review please!**_

_**xoxooxoxxoxo-Pinky**_


	7. Unexpected Visitor

**_Hey guys! I got like 10 reviews on the last chapter! Most of them told me to update, which made me happy so here you, go._**

**_BELLA_**

"OH MON DIEU!" I yelled in French **_(oh my god) _**

Standing there dressed in a long black coat with her strawberry blonde hair blowing in the wind, stood my best friend Tanya Denali.

"Hey." She smiled "Fancy meeting you here."

I gave her a huge hug and she laughed, "Oh gosh you remind me of Emmett." She said

"Bella qui est à la porte?" Rosalie asked _**("Bella who is at the door")**_

"C'est Tanya, la fille I vous ai parlé" I said over my shoulder _**("It's Tanya, the girl i told you about")**_

I never understood why Rose like talking in French so much. I turned back to Tanya. " Viennent en venir." I said Tanya looked at me confused "Oh I mean come in come in."

She stepped inside and looked around.

"Les gars, venez rencontrer Tanya" I yelled. Alice, Penelope, and Rosalie came in. _**("Guys, come and meet Tanya")**_

"Merci d'avoir pris soin de Bella." **_("Thank you for taking care of Bella")_** Rosalie said Tanya looked confused again "Guys." I sighed, "She doesn't understand French.

"Oh je comprends le français, mais pas beaucoup." Tanya said _**("Oh i understand French,but not much")**_

"Ohhk, I guess we should start talking in English then." Alice said

"Well Tanya meet Alice, my sister Penelope and Rosalie." I said while pointing to each one of them.

"You have a sister?" she asked

"Well step sister." Penelope said

I then led her into the living room and told her the whole story. She listened patiently and didn't interrupt. When I was done she told me that the reason she was here was because she missed me and had some things to tell us.

"First off Irina got out of jail." She said with anger in her eyes

"What? Why?" I asked

"Well apparently Edward bailed her out." She replied

"I can't wait to get my hands on those motherfuckers." Rosalie hissed

"Rosalie! Watch your language." Alice scolded

"Whatever." She grumbled

"Oh and your dad got married!" Tanya yelled

"WHAT?" Alice yelled

"How come we weren't invited?" I asked furiously. I can't believe that my dad and Emmett didn't invite me to his wedding. Talk about selfish

"Bella, when was the last time you checked your email?" Tanya asked "Or your text messages and phone calls?"

"Uh, the last time I checked my email was two years ago and I got a new cell phone that very same time." I said

"Well did you change your original number?" she asked again

I nodded my head

"Well that explains it, your dad sent you 43 emails telling you about the woman he met and inviting you and your friends to the wedding." Tanya explained

"He was so depressed at the wedding, he thought that you didn't need him anymore so he simply stopped trying to call you after that."

Guilt washed over me. I had been so busy with my modeling carrier and school that I forgot to keep tabs on my family in Forks.

"I am a terrible person!" I cried

"Well at least there isn't anymore bad news." Penelope patted my back comfortingly. Tanya laughed nervously. "Yeah…. Since were talking about bad news and stuff-"

"Aww what now?" I sighed

"You have a half brother." She said

**_Cliffy! sorry this is just a filler! REVIEW!_**

**_xoxoxoxoxoxo-Pinky_**


	8. Explain

_**Hey guys! Wow a lot of people like my story so here is another chapter!**_

_**BELLA**_

"I what?" I cried out in surprise

Tanya laughed nervously again, "A half brother, he's 2 years old and-"

"What in the fu-"

"BELLA Ferme ta gueule!" Tanya screamed _**(Bella shut the fuck up!)**_

"Pourquoi diable êtes-vous fou A VOTRE PAPA?" she continued _**(Why the hell are you mad at your dad?)**_

"Gee, maybe because my dad marries some lady get he knocked up and does all of this _without_ even telling me" I snapped

"Bella you are the dumbest person I have ever met." Tanya chuckled

I narrowed my eyes at her "What are you talking about?"

"I just told you that your dad emailed you and called you all these years plus you never told him that you changed your fricking cell number so he couldn't call you!" she laughed

I turned red "Y-yeah I knew that." I stuttered. _Gosh has being a model for so long turned me into an airhead?_ I thought to myself.

I quickly ran over to my computer and checked my email for the first time since I moved to France, sure enough there were over 40 emails all from my dad in the same month and over 2,000 emails that were either Spam or from other people back in Forks.

After looking through my inbox, which took me a long time, I concluded that my dad had sent me over 530 emails, Emmett had sent me 301, Tanya had sent me 193, Jacob had sent me 423, and there was one email from…

"_Edward Cullen." _I spat

The girl immediately rushed to my side "What?" Penelope asked

I opened the email and they all looked over my shoulder

_To: Bella Swan_

_From: Edward Cullen_

_Date: August 1__st__ 2008_

_Hey swan! I just wanted to say thank you for leaving and making my life better now there are no more ugly little freaks in school anymore. I hope you die_

_Sincerely,_

_Your buddy Edward Cullen_

Today was July 21st and that email was sent the day I left.

"What a douche" Penelope muttered at the computer screen after I finished reading the email.

We all turned to look at her because Penelope rarely cussed so this was a shock for us. "What?" she asked defensively "He deserves it."

"So Bella do you still want to go back to Forks?" Rosalie asked

"Wait Bella wants to come back to Forks?" Tanya asked

"Yeah she asked us and we were telling her not to but then you came and-"

"This is great!" Tanya interrupted Alice "Finally Irina will be put in her place." She smiled and started spinning around in circles.

"Wait what?" I asked

Tanya smile dropped "I didn't tell you?" she said I shook my head "Ok well remember how Irina got bailed out of jail right?" we nodded our heads "Well ever since you left, she rules the school, she bullies people every day and is dating Edward but still 'messes around' with other guys if you know what I mean."

"Oh my God." Rosalie whispered

"But that's not all, its like the whole school is afraid of her and her stupid posse either that or they just really look up to them, same thing with Edward. Its sickening." She said while rolling her blue eyes _**  
><strong>_

I stood up from the computer chair "Oh its on bitch. I'm going to Forks." I told the girls

"But-" Alice started

"No exceptions, I have to do this to prove Edward and Irina wrong, to apologize to Dad and Emmett, and most importantly, to get revenge." I finished. I looked at Alice, Rose and Penelope and they had solemn looks on their faces

"What?" I looked at them expectantly

"Y-you're leaving us." Rosalie stuttered with tears in her eyes, which shocked me because Rosalie isn't one of those emotional girls.

I burst out laughing, "This isn't funny." Alice growled

"Y-yes it I-is." I said in between fits of giggles

"Oh and exactly why is it funny?" Penelope asked with her hands on her hips

"B-because you guys are coming with me." I laughed again trying to compose myself

"What?" they asked in unison

"Did you really think that I would leave without you?" I asked them

"Awwwwww you love us!" Alice cried

"Hell yes." I rolled my eyes jokingly

We all hugged each other and Looked over my shoulder to see Tanya standing there awkwardly "Come on Tanya, your part of us now." Rosalie said to her

Tanya smiled and joined our group hug.

_**~The next day~**_

Before the girls and I arrived in Paris, we applied for a boarding school and all got accepted. Just one problem, it was an ALL BOY boarding school so Rose Penelope and I went to an all boys' boarding school while Alice went to an all girls private school.

We then met Damon and Stefan. They were like our big brothers, they always made sure that none of the guys at school would hit on us or do anything to us.

They were sort of like 2 French versions of Emmett. Their girlfriends Elena and Katherine, went to the same school as Alice and didn't like us at first, but eventually became friends with us.

Elena and Kate were twins. Damon and Stefan were best friends since birth so you can see that they always went on double dates and came to our fashion shows. I don't know how the boys were able to tell them apart since we couldn't but they managed to do it.

I just hoped that the boys wouldn't get them mixed up some day because Damon is dating Kate and Stefan is dating Elena.

"Damon, I need to talk to you." I told him as he and his brother Stefan walked into our penthouse apartment.

"Bella ce qui ne va pas?" Stefan asked with a worried look on his face _**(Bella what's wrong)**_

"Are the guys from school hitting on you again?" Damon asked me fiercely

I shook my head "I'm going back to Forks." I said softly

"What? Why the hell would you do that?" Stefan asked angrily

"To show them what they created." I replied

"Fine." He huffed

"So you guys are okay with this?" I asked them they nodded their heads then Stefan started laughing

"What?" Damon asked

"W-who's gonna tell K-Kate and E-Elena?" he said in-between fits of laughter

"Oh merde." I cursed in French _**(Oh shit) **_Kate and Elena had the _worst _tempers known to man

"Who's gonna tell us what?" we heard a bell like voice ask

I turned around to see Kate and Elena walking towards us their shiny dark hair pulled into high ponytails.

"Bella is going back to Forks." Stefan said while getting up and greeting Elena with a peck on the lips

"Vous êtes QUOI?" Kate Yelled _**(You're WHAT?)**_

"Going back to Forks?" it sounded more like a question when I said it

"Why would you do that?" Elena yelled

I told them the whole story and everything that happened last night

"Well, if that's what you want, then fine." Elena said

"But were totally coming to visit." Damon said

I smiled and gave them each a hug

"Oh and guys could you maybe send our cars to Forks?" I asked Damon and Stefan

"Anything for our little sister." Stefan smiled and kissed my head before leaving with the rest

**_Sorry for not updating in a while! i was busy thinking of new stories and updating on my second story but don't let that stop you from reviewing!_**

**_xoxoxoxo - Pinky_**


	9. It's Good To Be Home Part 1

_**Wow a lot of People like this story so from now on; the first five people to review on each chapter will get a shout out!**_

_**BEllA**_

"Oh this is the life." Tanya sighed as she sank into her first class seat.

We had just boarded the plane and I already wanted to jump out.

What was I thinking? What if I can't put Irina in her place? What if Dad and Emmett are still mad at me? What if-

"BELLS!" Tanya screamed in my ear, interrupting my thoughts

"Did you hear me?" she asked with her eyebrow raised

"Huh?" I asked numbly

"I was telling you about how Forks reacted to you becoming a model." She said with a smile

I blushed "Oh okay go ahead." I said

"As I was saying, _everyone_ in school was shocked when they saw the beautiful model and found out that her name was Bella Swan. Irina had a fit and constantly bullied people who would talk about you, and Edward…. Well I'm not sure you want to hear his reaction." Tanya said

"What did he say?" Penelope asked

"He said that you were just some stupid bitch and that you probably had plastic surgery to do this, then Irina started spreading vicious rumors that you slept with your manager." She said softly

"THEY DID WHAT?" Rosalie yelled, her face was red and she looked like she was ready to suffocate someone

"Calm down, here's the good part, _Nobody _and I mean _Nobody _believed a word you said, because the next day, they all watched your appearance on _The View _and saw that you were completely honest, plus we all knew that you were way too honest to ever tell a lie." She said

"But that's not the end, everyone in school turned against them, they were the social outcasts and _nobody _would talk to them or even spare them a glance. Man it was funny as hell." Tanya laughed

"Well that's great." Alice said

"Yeah, but it only lasted about one month before Irina gave some guy oral sex while she was still dating Edward, and in one second, they were the most popular people in school again, Irina and her little gang started acting like sluts again and Edward continues to use girls, I really don't know why they are still together, I mean, they both hook up with other people but neither cares." She finished with a malicious gleam in her green eyes

"Wow, talk about bitches." Penelope muttered, "Um Penny, Edward is a guy." Alice said "Exactly." Penelope replied

My phone vibrated and I looked to see that it was a text message from Emmett

_**Bella/**__Emmett_

_Everyone in town is talking about you and your friends_

**_Oh Joy_**

_I'm going to scream if another guy asks me for your number_

**_Good Luck with that_**

_What time does your plane land?_

**_2:00 I think_**

_Just look for a sexy guy standing next to an awesome Hummer and you'll know its me_

I rolled my eyes

_**How modest of you dear brother**_

_I try_

I rolled my eyes again, turning my phone off as the voice of the pilot rand through the speakers

"God I hate planes." Penelope groaned

_This is gonna be a long ass flight_

_**~The Next Day~**_

"OH MY GOD! ITS BELLA SWAN THE FAMOUS MODEL!" I heard random people call

A little girl about five or six came up to me and tugged at my shirt "Can I please have your autograph?" she asked softly, while holding a glitter pen with a poster of me in her hands.

"Sure." I smiled at her, "What's your name sweetheart?"

"Macy." She replied

I quickly signed her poster "Thank you!" she gushed and happily ran over to her parents who waved at me before leaving

Ignoring the continuous camera flashes and random fans calling my name, the girls and I kept searching for my dad of at least Emmett.

"Bella! Over here." I heard my brother's voice and turned to see him and my father holding a tiny baby.

That must be Spencer, as we got closer, I could see their faces more clearly, Emmett was _huge _what the hell has he been eating?

"Hi Dad." I said and gave him a hug "I've missed you Bells." He said

"Yeah me too, sorry again for not calling, I didn't know." I said

"Don't worry about it kiddo, the past is the past." He said I smiled and looked at my new brother I held my arms out. He gave a smile and happily crawled into my arms.

_~Flashback~_

_I picked up my phone hesitantly and dialed the familiar number that was permanently etched into my brain._

"_Hello, this is Charlie Swan, who is this?" I heard my Dad say_

"_D-dad?" I squeaked into the phone_

"_Bella?" came his surprised voice_

"_Yeah Dad it's me. I'm so sorry." I said on the verge of tears_

"_Its okay honey, all is forgiven so why are you calling?" he asked_

"_I'm coming home." I told him_

"_Really? When?" he asked shocked _

"_Umm Tuesday." I said with a smile on my face "And my friends are coming with me."_

"_Great, good thing we have a big house." Charlie chuckled_

"_Thanks Dad oh and you can tell Emmett if you want." I told him_

"_Okay, bye Bella, see you Tuesday." Then he hung up_

_~End Flashback~_

Spencer cooed and started playing with my necklace.

"So Bella can you introduce me to your friends?" Emmett asked staring at Rosalie, who blushed

"Yeah sure, Alice is the one with short curly hair and Rosalie is the one with blonde highlights in her hair."

"Ahem, you forgot to mention someone." Penelope sang

"Oh yeah and the annoying brunette that just sang is Penelope, our stepsister." I said while taking laughing.

"We have a sister?" Emmett asked surprised "Yeah, nice to meet you." Penelope said

"Okay well lets get you guys in the car." Charlie said and Emmett carried our massive bags

When we reached the parking lot, we were met with the flashing of cameras from paparazzi and random people calling our names _again _

Emmett pushed passed the hoard of people making a pathway and leading us to a Volkswagen jetta and a big hummer.

"Emmett, put the girls bags in the Hummer and drive them to the house." Charlie ordered and Emmett immediately put our bags in the trunk.

"Okay this car can only fit 3 of you since Spencer needs his car seat so that means that one of you will have to ride in the car with Emmett." Charlie said

"I will." Rosalie said and eagerly hopped in the passenger seat as she and Emmett sped off towards home

"Wow, she'd head over heels." Alice chuckled as she put her seat belt on

The car ride was silent, but not in an uncomfortable way, it was actually soothing.

We stopped and I looked to see a big house about the size of Renee's house.

"Wow dad, what kind of job do you have?" I asked while staring at the house

"Actually, I won the lottery a while ago and decided to buy this house." He admitted

We all stepped out and I gave Spencer to Charlie and was _again _mobbed by random fans, mostly teenage guys.

_Will this ever stop? _I thought to myself as I pushed past the mob and reached the door, Charlie was at my side within seconds. Alice, Penelope, and Tanya stumbled after him.

He opened the door and we ran in.

I came face to face with a blonde woman that looked the same age as Charlie.

"Hi, you must be Bella, my name is Meredith your stepmother." she said with her tan hand outstretched

**_Review Please!_**

**_xoxoxox- Pinky_**


	10. It's Good To Be Home Part 2

_**Okay, so instead of getting 5 people review like I asked, 7 people reviewed instead so from now on, I don't care how many people review because they will get a shout out either way**_

_**BELLA**_

I stared at her hand for a few seconds before I cautiously shook it

"Hi nice to meet you?" It sounded more like a question the way I said it

"Hey can you girls help me take your rooms?" Charlie asked

"Uh, yeah sure." Penelope said

One by one, we each took our luggage and carried them up the spiral staircase.

"Okay, so your mother and I are going to a Gala, and we will drop Spencer off at his babysitter. So Emmett, you can have your football meeting." Charlie said and then he, Meredith, and Spencer were out the door.

"Okay, so my friends are gonna be here in 30 minutes. I'll introduce you guys to them, and we'll order a pizza." Emmett said

"Oh hell no, I am going to cook, there is no way I'm letting you eat that greasy stuff. Do you do that at every football meeting?" I asked him

He nodded his head

"Okay then, I'll make spaghetti." I told him

"Well your going to have to make A LOT of it." Emmett said and jogged downstairs

As we started claiming rooms, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Emmett yelled

We all went downstairs and saw at least 21 to 25 high school boys. When they saw us, their jaws dropped

"Aren't you guys the famous models?" one of them asked with a cute British accent asked us. For some reason he looked just like Rosalie

"Yeah." Rosalie said staring at the boy with the accent. "Jasper?" she asked

"Rose?" he asked back they both nodded their heads

"Okay what's going on here?" Tanya asked looking back and forth between the two

"Guys, I would like you to meet my sister, Rosalie." The boy said

"You have a sister?" Emmett asked the boy he nodded his head

There was more awkward silence. Then Penelope ran up and gave the boy a hug

"It's good to see you Penny." He said with a smile and turned to Rosalie who had her arms crossed "What? No hug from my favorite sister?" he teased

She rolled her eyes. "I'm your _only s_ister knucklehead." She said before giving him a brief hug.

"Hey, I thought you guys moved to Pittsburgh not England." Penelope said

"We did but then dad got a job transfer and we spent 2 years in England then we came here." He replied

Some of the boys kept stealing glances at my body and it was staring to get uncomfortable until Emmett cleared his throat loudly

"Well guys this is my sister Bella and I would really appreciate it if you would stop staring at her." He said

The boys looked away embarrassed, "Bella, these guys are Jasper, Logan, Mike, Tyler, Eric, Owen, Josh, Jonah, Joe, Nick, Kevin, Felix, Demetri, and Edward." Emmett said all in one breath

I tensed when he said the last name _Oh great this should be fun _I thought sarcastically

_**EDWARD**_

I woke up to the sun shining in my face, and looked beside me to see a blonde girl snoring and drooling on my pillow

_Gross._

Hey at least she's good in bed, or I would have kicked her sorry ass out of here a long time ago.

She woke up and smiled at me. "Hey babe." She purred

I sighed, "Get out."

She sprang up, giving me a full view of her fake chest. "W-what?" she spluttered

"I said get out." I told her while staring at her chest. She huffed picked up the clothes that she barely came in, and then stomped out of my room.

I got up from bed and took a shower; I had to go over to Emmett's house after school for a football meeting.

After a quick breakfast, I hopped in my Volvo and drove to school.

I was met by many stares in the parking lot, mostly lust and envy from the girls and guys.

Irina came up to me and gave me a kiss. Which I numbly returned

The only reason I was still dating her is because she was hot, well sort of.

"Is your sister back from Paris yet?" I asked her; in turn she rolled her eyes.

"No, still visiting smella and her ugly friends." She scoffed. Just as I was about to answer, a big hummer drove into the parking lot. Emmett stepped out and jogged over to me just as Irina left and the rest of the football team came up to me.

"Hey guys guess what?" he told us excitedly. Some people met him with confused stares and I drank my bottle of water.

"Bella is coming back!" he yelled out and I choked on my water.

Everyone in the parking lot heard him and were asking random questions.

"Bella the supermodel is coming to Forks?"

"I wonder if she'll go out with me?"

"I wonder if she'll be my friend."

Emmett ignored the comments and looked at me strangely, "You okay man?"

I nodded my head meekly and walked into the school leaving Emmett to talk about his sister again.

_Shit, what if she tells Emmett what I did to her? What if she tells all her fans and makes me the most hated person in school? Then nobody will want to hook up with me!_

_Wait! Smella is too nice to do that; she wouldn't let Emmett hurt me. _I thought confidently. But just to be sure, I walked up to Irina. "You, me janitor's closet, now." I whispered huskily in her ear.

She followed me in there and I got to release some stress.

Before I knew it, school was over and I was on my way to Emmett's house.

Most of the guys had hitched a ride in my car.

"So, are you guys excited to meet Bella?" Jasper asked trying to ease the tension.

"Yeah, she seems nice from what Emmett said." Joe replied

I stayed silent and kept my eyes on the road, trying to get there as fast as possible.

The guys continued to talk about Bella, while I gripped the steering wheel harder and harder. _Where was Irina when I needed her? _

Finally, we stooped in front of his house, and I quickly jumped out and rang the doorbell, I faintly heard Emmett yell, "I'll get it!" And he opened the door

We all pilled in just in time to see Tanya and 4 other girls walk down the stairs.

One had Brunette hair, another had blonde highlights, and there was one girl with short curly hair.

The last girl was the hottest out of all of them. I noticed all of the guys staring at her.

"Aren't you guys the famous models?" Jasper asked staring at the girl with blonde highlights who was staring back at him.

"Yeah." She replied "Jasper?" she asked. _How did she know his name?_

He nodded his head "Rose?" he asked she nodded her head

"Okay what's going on here?" Tanya asked looking back and forth between the two

"Guys, I would like you to meet my sister, Rosalie." Jasper said

"You have a sister?" Emmett asked

There was more awkward silence. Then the brunette girl ran up and gave the boy a hug

"It's good to see you Penny." He said with a smile and turned to the other girl who had her arms crossed "What? No hug from my favorite sister?" he teased

She rolled her eyes. "I'm your _only s_ister knucklehead." She said before giving him a brief hug.

"Hey, I thought you guys moved to Pittsburgh not England." She said

"We did but then dad got a job transfer and we spent 2 years in England then we came here." He replied

The rest of the guys continued to stare at the hot girl until Emmett cleared his throat loudly

"Well guys this is my sister Bella and I would really appreciate it if you would stop staring at her." He said _Sister? There is no way that hottie is Smella the ugly duckling! How am I supposed to get her to fall for me? Wait, she always had a crush on me so this should be easy_

The boys looked away embarrassed, "Bella, these guys are Jasper, Logan, Mike, Tyler, Eric, Owen, Josh, Jonah, Joe, Nick, Kevin, Felix, Demetri, and Edward." Emmett said all in one breath

_Let the games beign _I thought cockily as I watched Bella and the other girls walk into the kitchen.

_**BELLA**_

Great I didn't know dickward was on the football team.

"Bella, should we start making the spaghetti?" Tanya asked

"Oh yeah lets start." I told them "Okay so there are 15 guys and 5 of us which makes 20 people." I told them so that means were gonna need a big pot and like 7 spaghetti packets, because they might come for seconds." I continued

"Tanya, I want you to look for a big pot, Alice, boil the spaghetti, Rose make the meat balls, Penelope, make the sauce and I will make the garlic bread and potatoes." I ordered off and we immediately scrambled around the kitchen trying to work as fast as possible.

"So guys, why don't we go upstairs, we can play black ops, guitar hero and call of duty 4 modern warfare." I heard Emmett say

"Okay well what are we going to eat?" somebody asked

"Oh Bella and her friends are going to make spaghetti." Emmett told them

I heard a chorus of whoops and cheers, then stomping up the stairs.

"Hey Bella, can we use this pot?" Tanya asked holding up a stockpot

"Yeah sure." I said as I diced the potatoes and sprinkled different kinds of spices onto them before putting it in the oven.

I looked around and saw Rosalie pouring the cooked meatballs into the pot of sauce and Penelope stirring it. Alice was stringing the spaghetti and Tanya was standing there.

I immediately looked in the cupboard and thrust 3 loafs of bread in her hands.

"Okay I want you to slice them up evenly, put some butter on it then pass them on the me when they are finished." I told her and she nodded her head, put her strawberry blonde hair in a messy bun and began to work.

I checked on the Ranch Potatoes before turning the oven on low heat and letting it cook for 15 more minutes. Tanya had left me a pile of bread and I sprinkled garlic on each of them and popped them in the oven for about 5 minutes.

I decided to make some salad and lasagna, which was easy because I knew a quick recipe for lasagna. Just when i thought we were done, i remembered dessert.

"SHIT!" I cursed loudly

"What?' Alice asked me "Dessert." I told her and all of the girls cursed.

"Hey, we can make a chocolate Crème brulee." i told them and we got to work again

In about 3 hours, the food was done and ready. I ran up the stairs to call the boys for dinner. When I reached Emmett's room I heard noise and the sounds of guns.

I knew they wouldn't hear me so with all my strength, I kicked the door open. Sadly, the boys didn't notice me until I found the power outlet and unplugged all of the games.

The boys looked at me in protest but before they could yell at me, I spoke.

"Listen and listen closely." I told them in a steady voice "The food is ready and if you guys want to actually get something in you stomach rather that sit here all night, then I suggest you get off your butts and get your Asses downstairs."

I walked downstairs and immediately heard loud footsteps following after me; I turned around and saw all of the boys behind me.

"Okay guys, there is spaghetti, potatoes and Garlic bread, there's salad and lasagna too if you want any." I told them before filling my plate with food and sitting down.

The boys immediately did the same.

"This is great food Bells." I heard Emmett said with a mouth full of lasagna and the other boys agreed

Rosalie laughed at his stupidity. Causing all of us to laugh with her.

"So I'm guessing you guys want dessert?" I asked them and they all nodded their heads eagerly

I rolled my eyes and set my unfinished plate on the table before opening the oven to reveal the chocolate Crème brulee that I made.

The boys looked at it curiously

"What is it?" Emmett asked "Crème brulee." I told them they looked at it hesitantly.

"Just eat it." I snapped, offended since they like the previous food so much.

Emmett cautiously took his spoon and scooped it up before slowly putting it into his mouth. He chewed and swallowed before smiling and eating more.

I burst out laughing as the other boys did the exact same thing. "S-so how is it?" I asked them in between fits of giggles. They all nodded their heads enthusiastically.

"See." I told them smugly. "My cooking is not –" I was interrupted by the honking of cars.

"OH MON DIEU!" I yelled _**(Oh my god)**_

Emmett got up and looked out the window. He paled "Guys, you might want to see this." He said nervously

All of the boys crowded around him and their eyes widened, the girls and I pushed past them and squealed, there, in the driveway were our cars.

"SES NOS VOITURES! SES NOS VOITURES!" Rosalie yelled _**(IT'S OUR CARS! IT'S OUR CARS!) **_

The boys all turned to look at us but we just ran out the door towards the cars running at full speed, I was about to embrace my bugatti but a figure stepped out of the front seat.

It was Stefan. I screamed and gave him a hug while the boys stared at us with wide eyes and open mouths. One by one Damon, Katherine and Elena stepped out of Rose, Alice and Penelope's cars giving them each hugs and we all walked inside to meet the stares of the boys.

"Guys, these are my friends Stefan, Damon, Katherine and Elena." I told them excitedly while pointing to each of them.

"Yeah, and those are our cars." Alice said smiling

Emmett's eyes widened "There is no way those sweet cars are yours." He said

"Uh, were models, we have money." Rosalie said in a 'duh' tone.

"Wow." He whispered while staring at my car.

"Hey, eyes of the bugatti!" I snapped. Then I remembered something

Edward Cullen was in this room with Damon, Stefan, Katherine _and _Elena

This will not be good

**_Okay this chapter is dedicated to..._**

**_Emily-Masen_**

**_Vampiregurl_**

**_Lionnara_**

**_Akemi713_**

**_Murfdizzle_**

**_AllisonteamEmmett_**

**_EsmeNicoleCullen_**

**_Review please!_**

**_xoxoxoxox- Pinky!_**


	11. The Situation

_**Hey guys! Wow I got like 13 reviews on my last chapter and a lot of you asked why Bella didn't want Edward in the same room as Damon, Stefan and the girls, well your gonna find out in the chapter**_

_**BELLA**_

I looked at the girls wearily who were apparently thinking the same thing as me

"Is that your famous spaghetti I smell?" Kate asked I smiled wearily at her, and she immediately sensed something wrong. _What is it? _She mouthed.

I shook my head and motioned them to the kitchen. "Yeah, we made spaghetti, lasagna-" I couldn't finish because Damon and Stefan had already passed by me and were working on piling their plates.

Kate chuckled before looking at me with a curious glance. _What is it? _She mouthed again. I sighed and led her and Elena to my room.

When we were all upstairs, I told them, "Um, what would you do if I told you that Edward Cullen was in this house." I said softly

Elena laughed, "Your kidding right?" I half smiled and shook my head meekly. That's when Kate decided to blow up.

"ÊTES-VOUS BAISE plaisantez! Cet enfant de salaud EST dans ta maison?" she yelled. _**(Are you fucking kidding me? That bastard is in your house?) **_Apparently, Damon and Stefan heard and were upstairs in a flash

"Babe, ce qui est erroné?" Damon asked Katherine soothingly_** (Babe, what's wrong?)**_

While Elena crossed her arms over her chest angrily, she told Stefan what happened he listened intently then turned to me "Est-ce vrai?" _**(Is this true?) **_He asked angrily

"Oui." _**(Yes) **_I said softly, but before I could say anything else, he was already headed straight for the door

_Oh shit _I cursed in my head "Hey is everything okay up there?" I heard Emmett ask, "Uh yeah, everything is okay." I yelled back

I turned to Rosalie and Tanya "Could you guys go stall him?' I pleaded they nodded their heads and jogged downstairs, pausing to push Stefan back

"Stefan arrêter!" Elena yelled _**(Stefan stop!) **_he froze and I breathed a sigh of relief good thing its only Elena who could calm him down

She walked towards him and whispered something in his ear, his eyes widened and she raised one eyebrow at him. He gave her a reassuring nod and she smiled then gave him a peck on the lips

He turned back to us "Okay, so who has ideas on revenge?" he asked us

"Love game." Kate said with a sly smile we all looked at her and she shrugged her shoulders

"It worked on Lucas." She told muttered, Damon turned to her "Who's Lucas?" he asked nervously

"Nobody sweetheart." She said and gave him a kiss on the cheek, he still looked uncertain.

"Okay so the love game is when you pretend to like the person then out of the blue, BAM! And you just break their hearts into tiny little pieces without giving them a second glance." Kate explained with a smug smile

"Okay so when does this start?" Alice asked "Um how about next week on the first day of senior year?" I suggested they all nodded their heads and we were on our way downstairs when I realized something

"Hey how long are you guys going to stay in forks? Where are you going to stay? Are you coming to school with us?" I asked them all in a rush

"Yeah were just going to stay in a hotel for a while, then go apartment shopping and yes we're going to school with you." Stefan answered I squealed and hopped on Damon's back

He and Stefan were used to giving me piggyback rides back in France so this was nothing new to him. Kate laughed as he carried me out the door and down the stairs.

All of the boys stared at me with wide eyes when they saw the position Damon and I were in, which made me laugh out loud. I noticed Edward clenching his fists

Damon notice too, "Hmmm, so it only takes looks to change his opinion about me?" I whispered into his ear, causing him to laugh.

"To the kitchen!" I yelled out stupidly and we all entered the doors heading straight for the food

_**EDWARD**_

As soon as we got upstairs, the guys started calling dibs on which games to play

"Your sister is pretty cool man." Jasper commented while shooting zombies with his gun

"Yeah yours too." He said jasper looked at him curiously "What do you mean?" Emmett turned red "N-nothing." He stuttered

"Awwwwww looks like Emmy has the hots for a model!" Felix laughed, causing Emmett to roll his eyes "Shut up." He muttered and threw a pillow at Felix, hitting him on the head

"But seriously man, your sister is hot." Demetri says we all look at Emmett for any objections

He just shrugged his shoulders while staring at the TV screen while playing the new Xbox Kinnect "Just keep your paws off of her and we'll have no problems." He says still staring at the screen

For the next few minutes, we play in silence when I finally ask, "So, does she have a boyfriend?" everyone stopped and looks at me except for Emmett who is still infatuated with his game "Nope." He says popping the p in nope.

_Yes! That means that I have a chance with her! This should be easy since she already had a huge crush on me. _I smirked internally

For the next few hours we continued to play games and talk about random things, girls, movies and games while a delicious smell filled the house

"Man, those girls better hurry up before I eat one of them." Emmett grumbled

We all looked at him "Yeah Emmett we all know who _you _would want to eat." I laughed making Emmett turn red again

We continued playing games until someone yanked the power chord out, we all turned to see Bella twirling the wires like they were batons just as we4 were about to yell she spoke

"Listen and Listen closely." She said in a steady voice "The food is ready and if you guys want to actually get something in you stomach rather that sit here all night, then I suggest you get off your butts and get your Asses downstairs."

She then walked out of the room, we all looked at each other for a second, then we scrambled up and followed her to the kitchen where all of the other girls were standing

"Okay guys, there is spaghetti, potatoes and garlic bread, and salad and lasagna too if you want any." She said in one breath before going and filling her plate with food

We all did the same, I took a good helping of everything, and it was surprisingly good,

"This is great food Bells." Emmett said with a mouthful of lasagna Rosalie laughed, causing the rest of the girls to laugh with her

"So I'm guessing you guys want dessert?" Bella asked we all nodded our heads eagerly

She rolled her eyes and walked back into the kitchen.

Moments later she came out with two pans in each hand with tiny white bowls on them, one by one she set a tiny bowl in front of each of us. We looked at it curiously; it was brown with strawberry slices on top

I stared at it "What is it?" Emmett asked

"Just eat it." Bella snapped _Damn; she's hot when she's angry_

Emmett stared at it again before scooping the brown stuff up with his spoon and eating it, he chewed smiled and ate more.

One by one, the boys followed suit. It was surprisingly really good

Bella and the girls started laughing again "S-so how was it?" she asked in between fits of giggles. We just nodded our heads and kept eating

"See." She said smugly "My cooking is not-" she was cut off by the sound of a car horn honking

"OH MON DIEU!" she yelled in some foreign language.

Emmett stood up and looked out the window, his face paled "Guys, you might want to see this." He said nervously

We all ran up to him to get a look, there were four expensive looking cars parked in the driveway. My eyes widened but before I could say anything, one of the girls pushed past us and squealed with joy

"SES NOS VOITURES! SES NOS VOITURES!" Rosalie yelled as her and the other girls ran out the door and towards the cars. Just as Bella was about to embrace the car, a tall figure stepped out of the front seat

She froze before squealing again and giving the person a hug, he spun her around and I realized that it was a guy

"I thought you said she didn't have a boyfriend!" I hissed at Emmett

"She doesn't!" he hissed back, I turned back to Bella to see three more people emerge from each car, one more guy and two girls, they all gave each other hugs and walked back towards us

Bella was smiling from ear to ear

"Guys, these are our best friends Stefan, Damon, Katherine and Elena." Bella said excitedly while pointing to each of them, I stared at the boys furiously

"Yeah and those are our cars." Alice continued

Emmett's eyes widened "There is no way those sweet cars are yours." He insisted in a disbelieving tone

"Uh, were models, we have money." Rosalie said in a 'duh' tone

"Wow." Emmett muttered while staring at the blue bugatti

"Hey! Eyes off the bugatti!" Bella yelled at Emmett and Emmett immediately snapped his attention back to us

"Sorry." He muttered but by then, Bella had already led her 'friends' upstairs

"Man did you see those girls? I would definitely tap that." Emmett said

We all rolled our eyes "Emmett I thought you liked Rosalie, and second, what do you think Lauren will say once she finds out that you're cheating on her?" Owen smirked at him

"Oh please, its not cheating when you have a crush on another girl." He scoffed

Jasper raised his eyebrows, "Oh, so you admit that you like my sister?"

Emmett's face flushed again "No its-" he couldn't finish he was cut off by the sound of somebody shouting and a thumping noise

**_EMMETT_**

"Hey is everything okay up there?" I yelled

"Uh, yeah everything is okay." Bella yelled back I heard more shouting and thumping; I began to walk up the stairs but was blocked by Tanya and Rosalie

"Uh, you can't go upstairs." Tanya said

"Why not?" Edward asked angrily "Is Bella hurt?"

Rosalie turned to him "Why the hell would you care!" she yelled, he paled instantly

"N-no r-reason." He stuttered Rosalie looked like she was going to say more

"Umm excuse us." Tanya said and she and Rosalie turned away, I tried to advance upstairs again

"Do it and you won't be able to reproduce." Tanya warned me and I immediately backed away

_**TANYA**_

"Umm excuse us." I told them and turned around, I immediately sensed somebody trying to go upstairs again

"Do it and you won't be able to reproduce." I warned and the person immediately backed away

"Rosalie, now is not the time to kick him in the balls." I whispered to her

"He can't just waltz in here and expect Bella to just fawn over him like one of his sluts, it pisses me off!" she hissed

"Oh puh-lease, you really think Bella is just gonna run into his arms? She is going to make him pay." I said back to her "So until then lets not mention it because Emmett still doesn't know about Edward and his ways." I finished

We turned back to the boys who were looking at us expectantly

"So why can't we go upstairs?" Japer asked

"Well you see-"

I was cut short by the sound of somebody coming downstairs; I looked up to see Bella on Damon's back laughing stupidly

I noticed Edward clenching his fists and apparently, Bella and Damon did too, I saw her whisper something in Damon's ear before he laughed

"To the kitchen!" she yelled out as Katherine, Elena, Damon and Stefan I laughed at Emmett's shocked expression and followed her inside, where I saw Stefan and Damon eating the rest of the spaghetti and potatoes while Elena and Kate were eating the lasagna and salad with garlic bread, I happily picked my plate back up and ate

_**~The next day~**_

_**BELLA**_

After all of the boys had left, I walked into the kitchen to wash the plates and that's when Charlie and _my mother _decided to come home

Ugh. I still can't get used to her, I mean the name Meredith makes her sound like some bitchy blonde gold digger. Well she is a Blonde, but more like dirty Blonde

"Hey guys." I greeted them

Meredith looked at me disapprovingly "Bella, you don't have to do the dishes, Emmett is the one who had the meeting."

"Oh, um okay." I said

"Emmett! Get your butt downstairs and wash the plates!" I yelled upstairs

"Why?" he whined

"Because mom said so!" I yelled back

"Fine!" he said

"Fine!" I replied

"Good!" he continued

"Good!" I screamed back

I heard a giggle and turned around to see Spencer half naked laughing at me

I smiled and picked him up "So, I take that sugar is off limits for you?" I asked him

"You go that right, he goes on a total warpath of destruction." I heard Charlie say

"Hmm, so I guess that means he can't have any of the European chocolates that I brought." I said in a sing song voice

His eyes lit up, "Nope, no chocolate for you buddy." I said and placed him in my dad's lap

I was still attached to my old room, and Charlie had arranged for all of us to have our room décor imported from France, so now our luxurious penthouse was completely empty

I hooked up my Purple and gold laptop and logged on to Skype, Rose, Alice and Penelope had all gone shopping for back to school clothes.

As soon as I checked my wi-fi, I connected to Victoria's Skype.

"Hey, babe! How's Forks?" came the sultry voice of my older companion, with her bright red locks and innocent face and a temper to match her hair, she could make any guy swoon, but she was already taken by James.

They were probably the most perfect couple ever, though very different. James was shy and quiet while Victoria was hot tempered and loud, they balanced each other out perfectly though

"Pretty good." I sighed she noticed my gloom expression "What's wrong?"

I told her the whole story, she listened intently only muttering think like, "Really?" or "Wow."

"What am I going to do?" I cried after finishing the story

"Leave that all to me babe, I have a plan…" she said smirking deviously

**_Whew! Sorry it took me so long to update! my wi-fi was messed up for weeks, so all i could do was sit around writing chapters then re-writing them but my dad fixed it today so this chapter is dedicated to..._**

**_Little Angel Of Love_**

**_Edward's girl 4ever_**

**_Vampiregurl_**

**_Esme Nicole Cullen_**

**_LoveyDovey01_**

**_Murfdizzle_**

**_AllisonteamEmmett_**

**_JaredJWalker1994_**

**_Lozzy035_**

**_BookChic986_**

**_Sunshine72_**

**_Emily-Masen_**

**_Life Death Love_**

**_Okay so Review Please!_**

**_P.S, I posted a picture of Meredith on my profile so check it out!_**

**_xoxoxox- _****_Pinky_**


	12. Nightmares

_**Hey guys! A lot of you have been thinking that Bella is dating Victoria, she is NOT dating Victoria. When she said older companion, she meant older best friend and I already mentioned that Victoria was dating James. So I just thought that I would clear that up**_

_**Disclaimer: WAIT! You mean I'm not Stephenie Meyer? Shucks…**_

**BELLA**

_I was back in Forks Middle School, four years ago. I stood in the hallway watching everybody pass by without even looking at me.__ I was walking through the hallways; shoulders slouched, hugging her books close to her for dear life. I knew I didn't look pretty before, but I never thought I was actually like__**this**__. I was chubby and had brown, frizzy greasy hair that brushed just along my shoulders_

_I blame Edward for how I turned out like that. What he did to me at the cafeteria during his first day really did a number on my self-esteem and everything went downhill from there._

_The bell rung and everybody went to class. I ran towards my third period class. A boy was blocking my way. I knew from the bronze messy hair and green eyes that he had that he was none other than Edward Cullen. The very jerk that ruined my late elementary school years from the time he moved to Forks to that very day I was watching now. Three other boys, Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley and Eric Yorkie, appeared behind him, all with disgusted looks directed at me. _

"_Well, if it isn't Ugly Swan," Edward sneered, "You know you put your brother to shame," he said smirking._

_Oh how I would love to walk up to him and slap that smirk right off his tiny fucking head. _

"_Emmett isn't ashamed of me!" I retorted._

_I remembered Emmett then. He was one of the populars, and he was friends with these assholes. He loved me, really he did. He would beat anyone up who was mean to me._

_Too bad I could never tell him what they were doing to me because I was too scared and Edward has threatened me many times that if I ever told my brother, I would 'get something far more worse that what I was getting now'. So I didn't tell him._

"_That's what__**you**__think pizza face," Mike spat at me._

_I tried to walk around them but Edward pulled my hair roughly, pulling my back where I stood before._

"_Heeey, stop it!" I whined in pain._

"_We're not finished with you yet fat ass," he laughed. I was boiling up. I can't believe this fucking prick laughed at my face!_

"_Stop it, we have classes to attend," I tried reasoned out as I watched uselessly. They laughed at her response. God, I swear if they don't stop, I'm going to make sure their family names end with them._

"_Like we care," Tyler said, still chuckling._

_I tried to walk around them again and they let me, or so I thought._

_Edward stuck out his leg and swept my feet of the ground, literally, as my books sprawled around the hallway around me. I fell flat on my face, my chin, hitting the floor on impact._

"_Whoops, watch my leg, Ugly Swan," he spat mockingly, walking around me and kicking my books farther away from my reach._

_His three sheep of friends walked around me as well, getting to their classes while laughing at me._

"_Oh come on, Edward, that's how gravity works, you're just moving it along," Tyler joked as he high-fived Edward._

_I winced while trying to lift myself off the ground. Blood started dripping from my chin. The impact my chin got from the floor split it open like a knife was slashed through it._

"_Oh, you're bleeding. Here, wash it up," Eric mocked as he poured his bottle of water on top of her head, drenching my hair and soaking my shirt. He then threw the empty bottle at her head._

_I had nothing to do but myself up with tears running down my face as I picked up my books and sprinted towards the ladies' room._

_~End Flashback~_

I woke up panting heavily. I headed towards my bathroom and turned the sink on before splashing water on my already pale face

No one dared help me out or even try to tell Emmett, all in fear of being victimized by those four losers. It went on for years _every single day_ ever since that demon spawn moved to Forks in the 5th grade. I mean, no one was ever mean to me before, until he came along. I blame him the most

I sighed and splashed water on my face again. I looked in the mirror and smirked at myself.

Edward Cullen, you will regret everything you did to me I thought to myself before heading back to my room. I tried to close the door softly but failed. "Bella are you okay?" Elena asked sleepily while removing her sleeping mask

Oh shit, I forgot she and Kate were sleeping over tonight "Umm, yeah Elena, everything's fine." I lied but she saw right through it easily, I had always been a terrible liar

"Nightmares?" she asked knowingly and I sighed before nodding my head "Don't worry, Victoria has everything under control. And by next week, we will have the entire school kissing our feet." She smirked triumphantly "Goodnight." She said happily before pulling her mask back on and plopping her head back on her pillow

**_?_**

I stared through the window watching her sleep. Admiring the many traits that she had gotten from me. My phone buzzed and I quickly looked at the screen through my jacket, hoping the light wouldn't wake any of them up

_When are you going to tell her?_

Was the text that I received Sighing, I looked back at her

_Soon._ I sent quickly _Very Soon_

**_Cliffie! So who do you think it is? Either way, thank you so much for all the support that you gave me, finally my mouth stopped hurting (Thank God) plus I decided to re-do the first and second chapter because when I re-read them, I wanted to rip my hair out. THEY WERE TERRIBLE So I hope to re-do those chapter and post at least two more chapters before I update on my other stories_**

**_This chapter Is dedicated to..._**

**_BookChic986_**

**_Sunshine72_**

**_GoVolturiAlecBella_**

**_Lozzy035_**

**_Lionnara_**

**_Life Death Love_**

**_Kloo412_**

**_Twilight Queen 46_**

**_Esme A. Cullen_**

**_Lily_**

**_ButterBallBabe_**

**_Edwardlover4vr_**

**_AllisonTeamEmmett_**

**_CasslovesEdwardCullen4life_**

**_Joana Hathaway _**

**_**_and last but not least..._**_**

**_**_Miss Swan_**_**

**_**_Review Please!_**_**

**_**_xoxoxoxo- Pinky_**_**

**_**_P.S If any of you guys have an idea of what you want a character to look like or what you want to happen in the story, then Review and tell me what you want_**_**


	13. WalMart Trouble

_**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that the last chapter was so short, but I was in a rush, and I keep suffering from writer's block. Plus, I didn't get my braces yet because it's too expensive. So, my mom is dragging me to tons of different orthodontics, to find a cheaper price and its annoying the hell outta me. But I'm just gonna shut the hell up and continue with the chapter**_

_**BELLA**_

"BELLA! WAKE UP!" Alice screeched while simultaneously jumping on my bed waking me up from my peaceful sleep

_Thanks a lot Alice… _I thought sarcastically

"Alice! Get the hell off of my bed!" I screamed, she immediately stopped jumping and slowly got off of my bed. I turned to my window to see that it was raining. I sighed before dragging myself out of bed and turning to Kate and Elena were sharing

"Guys, get up! We still have to go to the store before the bonfire!" I yelled before grabbing a pillow and whacking both of them with it, waking them both up "Hey! What was that for?" Kate whined while Elena got out of bed and stretched

I grunted, "We still have to go the store before the bonfire." She then turned to the window, noticing the heavy rain "But its raining!" she whined again while I rolled my eyes "I don't care. I need to see the guys and were out of food. So unless you want to starve then you better get your ass in the shower when I'm done."

She simply laughed at my antics, "Wow Bella, I guess Lena and I are finally starting to rub off on you."

I playfully shoved her and joined her laughing

_**~Three hours later~**_

"Okay." I said when everyone was ready "We need to stop at Wal-Mart and but some food, then go to babies r us, then go to the mall and come back." I said all in one breath

"Lets go." Rosalie said before we grabbed our umbrellas and stepped out into the pouring rain

"Ugh, I'm gonna have to get used to this almost everyday." Elena muttered before opening her umbrella

_**EDWARD**_

Monday was obviously taking its fucking jolly good time to come since I've been anxious as hell to see Bella again. It's twilight of Sunday now and I've totally wasted my weekend just hanging around the house thinking about the Bella before-_shudder_- and the Bella now.

I flopped on the couch loudly, lying down and staring at the ceiling. _Ah, the Bella now. Sweet, sweet Bella._ I couldn't get her out of my head... her glowing tanned skin; her luscious, shiny brown hair; her amazing doe-like eyes that seemed to have no depths at all and most especially that fan-fucking-tastic body of hers.

Who would've ever thought that that amazing creature, unbelievably also known as Emmett's little sister was the _same_Ugly Swan before?

_Well, she__definitely isn't ugly now._ I chuckled to myself.

How much she really has changed. Aside from her huge improvement on the sex appeal section, that's obviously not the only thing that's changed with her.

Friday evening, she was so confident and comfortable with us. Heck, she even has a better car than me; not to mention she has French buff men as best friends. Shit, what did France _do_ to her? She would've never been like this before. Four years ago, she would surely shy away, or probably even _run_away from men like that. But nooo. That was not the case now because she was all buddy-buddy with them.

What the hell happened to the shy, gutless, fat ass, ugly, little nerdy Bella?

_**BELLA**_

"Remind me to _never _eat strawberry ice-cream _ever _again." Elena shuddered while the rest of us laughed out loud, remembering her trying to eat it then spitting it all out and yelling at the poor ice cream vendor

I, of course apologized to him before grabbing Elena's hand and dragging her away before she punched him square in the face

"Don't blame me, we never told you to try it." Kate muttered under her breath ignoring Elena's fierce glare

"Lets just go to Wal-Mart, buy the groceries, get home and go to the damn bonfire already!" Rose yelled, I sighed as some people stared at her, but Rose paid them no attention whatsoever

"Fine, come on." I said before walking to my blue bugatti. We ignored the flashes of the camera before gracefully stepping in. I smiled in satisfaction when I heard my car purr.

"Oooh! Put it on 106.1!" Alice squealed I rolled my eyes before Nicki Minaj's voice radiated through the car

_This one is for the boys with the booming system, top down AC with the cooling system when he come up in the club, he be blazin up. Got stacks on deck like he saving up, and he ill, he real, he might gotta deal, he pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill._

_He cold, he dope, he might sell coke, he always in the air but he never fly coach. He a muthafucking trip, trip. Sailor of the ship ship, when he make it drip drip kiss him on the lip lip that the kind of dude I was looking for and yes you get slapped if you're looking hoe._

_I said, excuse me you're a hell of a guy, I mean my, my, my you're like pelican fly. I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie. Your like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye. Yes I did, yes I did. Somebody please tell them who the eff I is. I am Nicki Minaj I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up._

We all joined in for the Chorus

_Boy you got my heartbeat running away. Beating like a drum and it's coming your way. Can't you hear that boom badoom boom boom badoom boo bass. He got that super bass. Boo badoom boom boom badoom boom bass. Yeah that's that superbass_

That's how it went for the rest of the ride until we parked at Wal-Mart. "Come on, let's go." Kate sighed before we all stepped out of the car. I prepared myself for the madness about to happen

As if on cue, there were camera flashes and screams, one light flashed straight in my face and that was the last thing I saw before I ran into something hard and suddenly saw black

**_?_**

I watched her silently as she laughed, she turned to me and smiled "Come on!" I smiled back before joining her on the ice rink. We skated in synch, her smile never fading. My phone beeped and I quickly excused myself

_It's almost time to tell her_

Was the text. I sighed before running my hand through my hair

Yes, it was almost time

**_Hey guys,I am so incredibly sorry that the chapter before this one was so short and this isn't any better, but school just came back like three weeks ago and I have alot to worry about. From Cross Country,To Band,to Choir, and lets not forget Math,Science,Texas History and my creative Writing class which I hate._**

_**But hey, at least its an update so its not that bad right? Right? SOMEBODY SAY RIGHT! **_

_**Ugh, never mind. You guys have every right to be pissed at me but I'm sorry to say that my chapters are going to be shorter from now on but there's no way that I'm going to give up on this story. I promise to do my best and update as fast as I can(Which probably wont be that fast)**_

_**So, please review and tell me what you want to happen because I would LOVE to read your ideas. Oh and about the mystery person. Rest assured that NOBODY is stalking Bella or the others**_

_**Well...Not Yet**_

_**; )**_

_**Either way, this chapter is dedicated to...**_

**_Princessmollie_**

**_Lozzy035_**

**_Iblancoo_**

**_Little Angel Of Love_**

**_EdwardLuver 1721_**

**_BellaAngel383_**

**_MissMollyMundt_**

**_-A_**

**_Esme Nicole Cullen_**

**_Magically Mythical_**

**_CasslovesEdwardCullen4Life_**

**_MsSPatel4521_**

**_Esme A. Cullen_**

**_KristenStewartFan_**

**_Wymm1618_**

**_VampyreLover2_**

**_VampireGurl_**

**_Eh_**

**_Starpower21_**

**_Tomboy Amy_**

**_TwilightGurlFanatic1234_**

**_BeeHaha_**

**_Cat_**

**_Madeline4824_**

**_Daddy's Little Crazy Bitch_**

**_fanficftw23_**

**_Review Please!_**

**_xoxoxoxo- Pinky_**


	14. Irina's Revenge

_**Hey Guys! So this is going to be the last chapter I update in a while since I still have two more stories to update on. But either way thanks so much for understanding why my chapters became so short and thanks for not being pissed. Oh and this since this chapter is in Irina's point of view, you might need a bucket because it almost made me throw up just writing it**_

**_IRINA_**

"Alright, I'll call you later babe, bye." Came the annoyingly cheery voice of my bratty sister, Tanya. She was on the phone with her stupid boyfriend, who she said was better than Edward

Pfft, as if _anyone _could be better than my Eddie-poo. He had it all, money, looks and he was _amazing _in bed.

I walked toward Tanya, "So, any word from the ugly duckling?" I asked. She just rolled her eyes before flipping her strawberry blonde hair, "Just so you know, Bella, is doing fine and I can't wait to watch her humiliate you."

I stared at her for a second before bursting into a fit of giggles, "Isabella, fat ass Swan? Humiliate me? The same Isabella who I sent crying home to her wittle daddy just because Eddie and I gave her a few scratches? Yeah right!"

Tanya gave be her best glare, making me stop laughing immediately, as I tried desperately to ignore her ice blue eyes. "Take that back right now." She growled I tried my best not to melt under her harsh glare

"M-make me." I stuttered. _Damn! Your supposed to put her in her place, now I sound like that ugly ass whore, Isabella!_

Just thinking of her sent me into another fit of giggles. I continued laughing even louder, not caring that Tanya heard me

Suddenly, I felt a stinging pain in my cheek. My laughter was immediately turned to moans of pain as I put my perfectly manicured hand to my stinging cheek. I looked at Tanya who had a smile of victory on her face

"You told me to make you, so I did." She smirked, I screamed out in frustration causing my cheek to hurt even more. She then started laughing while I headed for the stairs, not noticing how Tanya stuck her foot out, tripping me.

I fell to the ground with a thud and saw that the heels on my brand new hot pink shoes were broken, along with my brand new hot pink nails. My mouth fell open as I glared at Tanya

"You. Broke. My. Heels. And. Chipped. My. Nails!" I shrieked

Tanya rolled her eyes again, "You mean those cheap, slutty, hooker heels and nails? Wow, you're dumber than I thought."

"Listen here-" I started but I was cut sort when the door opened to reveal or Uncle peter. I hated him, he and his ugly ass wife _always_ picked Tanya over _me. _I mean, come on. I'm hotter, sexier, more talented, and have the biggest boobs and the biggest ass, even if they are fake. I'm still ten times better than Tanya's ugly ass.

Besides all the boys in school say so, and of course I give them something back in return. Well not the ugly, nerdy, pimply-faced boys. Talk about EW! And do you _know _what that would do to my reputation if I was caught even talking to those losers

"Tanya! Are you ready to go ice-skating?" Peter asked cheerfully while Tanya nodded her head before reaching behind the couch and slinging a neon blue bag over her shoulder.

"Lets go, this place makes me sick." Tanya said particularly eyeing me, Peter's eyes trailed off to me and he laughed. "I know what you mean."

My mouth dropped open. Was he serious? He actually thinks that about me? But, I'm THE most perfect girl on the planet! I have the looks, the boyfriend, the friends, the sexy clothes that showed almost every part of my body and did I mention that I have the biggest boobs and the biggest ass?

Its not like the guys care whether its fake or not. They still want to fuck me, and its not like my little Eddie-poo has a problem with that.

I angrily limped up the stairs completely ignoring Uncle Peter and Tanya's snickers. As soon as I reached my room, I shook me heels off before tossing them into my bright pink trashcan. Oh well, Mom and Dad will just buy me new ones

Who cares if they cost over one hundred dollars? I picked up my fluffy pink phone with matching pink rhinestones before dialing Jessica's number

"Oh my gosh! Hey Irina!" came the squeaky voice of the annoying brunette. "Did you hear that Isabella, fat ass Swan is back in Forks? And that she brought her geeky friends with her too? "

I listened intently, "Plus, she brought two nerdy, French guys. Apparently, they are totally hot, but my sources say that they're just scrawny, pimple-faced losers."

She then started laughing her nasally laugh and I laughed along with her. A great idea then came into my mind

"Jess, get Ashley, Lauren and the rest of the gang at your house ASAP, I have a genius plan that is going to make Isabella Swan wish she _never_ came back to Forks."

"Okay, toodles!" Jessica squealed before hanging up. I put the phone down before grabbing one of my shortest skirts and my most revealing tank top (which showed my entire stomach and barley covered my boobs) I then took off the clothes I was wearing right now

I looked in the mirror before picking a hot pink thong and matching bra, my boobs practically spilled out. I then put my skirt and shirt on before applying more make up to my already perfect face. _**  
><strong>_

I smiled at myself. What was uncle Peter thinking? I'm perfect, better than Tanya, Jessica, Lauren and _especially _better than fat ass swan and her ugly friends. I then grabbed my hottest pair of heels before shoving them on.

I stood up quickly before heading downstairs and hopping into my hot pink Barbie-like car and sped off to Jessica's house. I turned my radio on to find the new Brittany Spears song playing. I sang with the music

People told me I had a great voice. Of course I knew it was true. I mean, I'm the best singer at school and I just know that nobody can beat me. I continued to sing with the music, occasionally sending text to Edward. Not caring about any of the drivers in front of me

While I was sending another text message to Edward, I heard a siren behind me. I threw my phone on the passenger's seat and looked behind me to see a police car. I smirked

I pulled over before re-adjusting my outfit, making sure it showed enough cleavage and that my skirt was even shorter than it already was. A hot policeman who looked like he was in his late twenties came to my car

I rolled the window down, pushed my chest out and said in my sexiest voice, "Is there a problem officer?" I saw his eyes darting back and forth from my chest to my beautiful face.

"U-um, you w-were caught texting while d-driving ma'am. And that is against the law." He stuttered

"Well, I'm not in any trouble am I? Because if I am, then I'm sure we can work something out." I replied while reaching out and caressing his muscular arm

"Ooh, do you work out?" I asked he smiled at me. "Exactly what will you give to me in return if I let you go?" he asked

I smiled even wider before leaning up and whispering, "The chance to fuck the hottest girl ever." He stared at me for a while before he asked, "How old are you sweetheart?"

I shrugged my shoulders "Old enough. I hope eighteen years old isn't too old for you." He smiled again. "Okay, so let me just tell my partner to go back to the station"

He then walked back to his police car and talked through the window. I then started to take my shirt off and pushed my bra up even more. I looked back to see that the police car had gone and the policeman walking back to my car

He then walked over to the passenger seat and opened the door "Are you ready for this hon?" I asked before smashing my lips unto his while unbuckling his belt

_**~45 minutes later~**_

"Bye Jack, call me." I said while fixing my shirt. He winked before stepping out of my car. I then applied two more coats of pink lipstick before driving and finally pulling up to Jessica's house.

"Hey Irina! The rest of the girls are already inside. What took you so long?" she asked when the door opened "I uh, had to take care of some things." I lied

"Whatever, lets go to the living room and hear the awesome plan you have to make Swan go home crying to her mommy."

I followed her to the living room to find about ten to twelve girls all sitting down. They looked perfect, they had outfits similar to mine but all in different colors

"Okay, so I'm sure you guys heard about Swan coming back and apparently, she's a famous model with hot French guys as best friends and more French girls. Even though I know that is a complete lie."

Lauren spoke up, "Actually, its not a lie, Emmie-bear told me himself that the guys are huge and the girls are like beautiful. But like, not like, as beautiful as, like me." She smirked

I thought for a while before replying, "That won't be a problem, we'll just persuade them to dump loser Swan and become friends with us. I mean, its not like they're going to turn _us _down. We are _the _hottest and most popular girls in all of Forks. Plus, if they do turn us down, which I doubt they will, then we can just add them to the revenge list."

The girls smiled at me in response. "Okay, so I think that in order to take Swan down, then we should start by humiliating her in the best way as possible. Then we take her friends away, leaving her powerless and then we hurt her. As is really hurt her."

"And it's not like Emmie is going to find out because he didn't find out before." Ashley smiled

"So, with that said, this plan is in full swing, I'll give text you guys later on."

I said before walking back to my car

Isabella Swan won't know what hit her

**_So, that is going to be my last chapter in a while but before I go, I just wanted to ask if anybody was interested in being my beta? I had a beta but she is expecting, so she's going on a short hiatus and I really need a beta. Plus, could you guys give me some ideas on what you want to happen in the story so I can write I in the next chapter?_**

**_Either way, this chapter is dedicated to..._**

**_MsSPatel4121_**

**_Lawlipop01 _**

**_Singingcaro_**

**_MissMollyMundt_**

**_CassielovesEdwardCullen4life_**

**_Tessarunie_**

**_Edwardluver1721_**

**_Blair. Alice. CullenLuvr_**

**_AllisonteamEmmett_**

**_JessiXTeamZoey_**

**_Daddys little crazy bitch_**

**_Review Please! Oh and can somebody PLEASE tell me who they want Edward Cullen to look like? I can't think of anybody since I'm not using Robert Pattinson and I already know who I want Irina and her gang of whores to look like_**

**_xoxoxoxo- Pinky_**


	15. Fight

_**So, NOBODY figured out who the mystery person was? Come on guys! I gave you hints! Just read chapters 15 and 16 again. Read it closely too, I promise that you'll get who he is when you do.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight, If I did, I would have made sure Breaking Dawn came out a LONG time ago.**_

_**BELLA**_

"Shhh, she's waking up!" somebody screamed in my ear, causing me to spring up and bump my head on something, "OW!" I yelled, clutching my head furiously

I lazily opened my eyes to fine myself in a hospital bed. _Just like old times _I chuckled silently, The other girls were all surrounding my bed, staring at me curiously. "What?" I asked

"Well, you just laughed out loud," Penelope said nervously, "Are you sure you didn't hit your head too hard?" I rolled my eyes, "No, I'm fine. What time is it?" Alice checked her Iphone,

"Um, 3:35, the bonfire starts at 7, right?" I nodded my head before stretching and calmly stepping off of the bed

"Bella, wait for the damn doctor, before you trip and fall _again._" Elena scolded, making me sit down sheepishly. The door opened to reveal, my old doctor, Carlisle Cullen, same warm smile, white blonde hair and model face.

"Bella!" he smiled, "Its great to see you again." I smiled back, "You too, Mr. Cullen." after a little more chit chat, I was back in my car, on my way to the mall. "Okay, so you guys can do buy whatever you want, but wear these shades, in case so deranged fan tries to ambush us, _again_." I ordered, silently cursing the idiot that landed me in the hospital today.

We came to a stop and I passed them each a pair or black Aviators. "I love Aviators," Rosalie sighed before stepping out of the car, we followed suit. "Bye guys!" I called over my shoulder, while Penelope and I walked towards the book store in silence

"So," she began, "When is Victoria getting here?" I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know, she said before the first day of school but she's probably too busy seducing James to care."

Penelope sighed quietly, "She just can't wait to get married," I chuckled, about to pick up a new version of _Pride and Prejudice _when a magazine caught my eye. "Shit," I cursed,quickly picking it up and reading the head lines

_**Does Isabella Swan have a new man in her life? **_

It showed a picture of me at the airport hugging Emmett tightly, I flipped to the right page and silently read it

_**Famous model Isabella Swan was recently spotted at the airport hugging a very handsome boy, locals say that they were very close, but it looks like there could be trouble in paradise**_

It then showed a picture of Rosalie and Emmett smiling at each other

_**Sources say that this mystery boy is a close friend to the Swan family, Isabella and the man spend time together frequently but some locals doubt the boy for who he truly is. 'He is nothing but a womanizer' an exclusive source told us 'Don't trust Isabella Swan' another source claims, 'She's just another fame whore and will do anything for attention'**_

_**So, what do you think? Is Isabella really the darling little angel that she claims to be? Who is this new mystery man and will he cause trouble between Isabella and Rosalie? **_

"Unbelievable!" I hissed, throwing the magazine in the nearest trash can. _Emmett? Me? Dating? _Dear God, those idiots will do anything to sell their stupid magazines! I turned back to the book shelf and picked out 6 or 7 random books before hastily paying for them and dragging Penelope towards the nearest game store

Call me crazy, but I'm addicted to video games, Guitar Hero, Halo, Modern Warfare, Call of Duty, and many others. "I still don't understand why you like these games," Penelope sighed, rolling her hazel eyes.

"Oh be quiet," I teased. "At least I have a life other than boys." she shoved me playfully, while I returned to my games. "Ooh, look! WWE All stars!" I squealed excitedly, before paying for my games and heading towards Starbucks.

Penelope ordered a vanilla cappuccino while I ordered a mocha, I was waiting quietly and that's when I heard the yelling. "I don't care if you saw it first, this dress is _mine._" I heard a familiar voice sneer, "Shut up you dog!" a very annoying voice shot back

I turned around to see a tan girl clutching a black dress in her hand tightly while a girl with unnatural blonde hair with skimpy pink clothing was trying to claw at it desperately. "Look," the blonde began, "Why don't you take your ugly Quileute ass and give me my dress?"

_Quileute? Leah! _I looked closer and saw the tan girl with long dark hair glaring at the blonde "Why don't you take your fake, blonde, skimpy, trashy, slutty ass back to the strip club?" she snarled, stepping closer to the girl, easily towering over her

The girl's eyes widened and I was hit with a pang of annoyance, same, fake extensions, slutty clothes, drag queen make-up. _Lauren. _I sneered, my hands slowly curling into fists. "How dare you?" Lauren gasped, "I'm beautiful!" Leah rolled her eyes before yanking the dress out of Lauren's grasp and turning on her heels.

Lauren sprang up and tackled Leah to the ground, throwing some of the worst punches and slaps that I had ever seen. I gave my shopping bags to Penelope and quickly ran over to them, just as Leah punch Lauren square in the face.

Her head snapped back, and she held her face gingerly. "My nose!" she wailed, "I got that for a birthday present and you ruined it!"

Leah rolled her eyes again and walked towards the counter. "Three-hundred dollars." the girl at the counter said, in a bored tone. Leah brought out a small purse before stuffing a wad of bills into her hand. The dress was then neatly folded into a dark blue shopping bag.

Leah ran a hand through her dark hair before stepping over Lauren and walking out of the store. I immediately followed her, Penelope followed silently. "Leah, its me! Bella! Oh my gosh its been so long since-" I was cut off as soon as Leah snapped towards me.

Her eyes widened for a second before narrowing, she scoffed and rolled her eyes, continuing towards the exit. I felt my brows furrow, I followed her confused, "Leah? You don't remember me? I'm your frie-" I was cut off again as Leah snapped.

"A friend? A friend?" she shrieked angrily, I took a step back "Some friend you are! You practically drop off the face of the earth for years! No contact! Do you know how devastated we were? Jacob practically stopped smiling!"

"Leah that's not true," I said, while she just shook head. "I can't believe you! You basically dump us, your family, for a bunch of perfect Mary Sue's!" she snarled, gesturing towards Penelope who was too shocked to speak. "You never called, wrote, sent a damn letter, you didn't even send one lousy text! And you expect me to believe that your still the same Bella you were years ago?"

I felt my blood boil. How could she? I'm still the same person I was before! I never changed!

"You're one to talk!" I retorted "You were never there for me! Whenever I was hurt , Jacob or the others would usually comfort me! All you did was talk to me when you needed to!" as soon as the words came out of my mouth, I felt like slapping myself repeatedly

Her eyes blazed and my cheek began to roar with pain. She had slapped me. "How dare you," she whispered, "I was _always _there for you! Who was the one who would try to bring your spirits up whenever you were sad? Huh? Me! Or were you too in love with Jacob to even notice?"

My cheeks blazed a bright red color, and she continued, "You actually thought that Jacob would like you? Was that all you ever did? Complain about how Edward wouldn't notice you? You made it pretty damn clear that you had a huge crush on him too! Always rambling about his 'oh so perfect bronze hair' in your sleep!" My cheeks burned as I remembered the large crush I had grown on both Edwards and Jacob

"Have fun with your new life, _Isabella_." she spat, pushing past me, causing me to stumble back. A small voice in my head kept telling me that she was right, but another side of me blamed her for all my problems.

"Hey? Bella, are you-" I cut Penelope off quickly. "I'm fine Penelope! Or do you still think I'm that same ugly, spineless girl you met years ago?" Penelope flinched, and I ignored the pang of guilt

"I never said that," she muttered. "Oh yeah?" I snorted, forgetting about my guilt "Cut the act Penelope,, I know you and Rosalie only became friends with me because you felt bad for the helpless loser. Too much of a perfect angel, huh? Always acting as if you can fix things when you really can't!" I was screaming by now, still clutching my cheek furiously.

"You know what, _Isabella_?" Penelope sneered, angry tears in her eyes, "That Leah girl was right, you need to quit expecting everyone to feel sorry for you! You aren't the only one who has problems! 'Oh, I'm Bella and I'm so sad because I'm in love with two hot guys, even though one hates me, and the other one only pities me!' " she mocked

"You bitch!" I screamed, my body swelling with guilt and anger. "I hate you! You and Rosalie can go back to your little perfect lives! Or is your mom too busy in rehab to care?"

She gasped, her eyes filling with hate-filled tears, now. I realized too late what I had done, Penelope was adopted, both parents abused her while doing drugs. "Penelope-" I took a step towards her but was stopped as soon as her fist came in contact with my face

I stumbled back, clutching my face. I peeked through my hand to see Penelope glaring at me with such hate that I could have died right there. "I trusted you," she snarled, "And this whole time you were just a back-stabbing bitch. I can't believe we were ever friends."

She stomped off, leaving me standing alone in the parking lot.

_**PENELOPE**_

I ran. Tears streaming down my face. Why would Bella do that?

I cried even more thinking about my messed up parents. Flashbacks of me when I was younger, walking in on my mom with some guy almost every day. All of them perverted dicks.

I barley knew my Dad, but from what I could tell, he was better than my mom. He had a drinking problem, but at least he didn't beat me. He was even nice to be around sometimes. Until the day I came home to find my drunk mother, sobbing while clutching a bottle of Vodka in her hand tightly

A sharp pain in my stomach brought me out of my thoughts and I slowly put my hand to the side of my belly-button, feeling the rough burn.

_**~Flashback~**_

"_But Mom I didn't do anything!" I yelled, trying to escape from her grip, causing her to yank my choppy hair. My mom got mad at me for not buying the groceries and had cut my hair in a fit of rage._

"_Shut up you stupid bitch!" she slurred, yanking harder. Tears began to form in my eyes as I obeyed, silently._

_She threw me towards the counter, my head smashing into the side. Blood began to flow, and I cried as my mom smile cruelly before kicking my stomach violently._

"_Mom, Please! I didn't do-" my plea was turned into an agonizing scream as I felt something hot pierce my skin. I twitched violently, it felt like my skin was being eaten away by specks of Lava. "Now you know when to show me some respect." My mom growled, turning the lighter off._

_She sauntered out of the room, laughing drunkenly as I continued to twitch and shudder._

_I found her, passed out on the couch hours later. I hobbled over to her, staring at her face for the longest time before pulling a blanket over her body and kissing her head lightly. "Good night, Mom." I croaked, hobbling up the stairs_

_**~Flashback Over~**_

More tears streamed down my face as I hastily wiped them away, pushing thoughts of my mother and Bella out of my mind. I turned one of the corners before bumping heads with a blonde blurr

"Watch where your going!" a nasally voice snapped, I looked up to see a girl wit fake blonde hair, skimpy pink clothes and about two pounds of make-up on her face. To say that she looked like a drag queen would be an understatement

"Why don't you keep your fake boobs out of my face!" I growled back, she raised her eyebrow. Clearly no-body had ever said no to her.

Her grimance suddenly turned into a sadistic smile as a group of girls dressed like her appeared

"Hi," she said, a fake cheery voice, her hand sticking out "I'm Irina Denali, you must be Penelope. Do you want to help me destroy Bella Swan?"

_**Hey! Its been so long! I hate doing this, it makes me feel so guilty so as a treat, I'm gonna give you guys a SUPER long chapter next! And I promise to upload it BEFORE Christmas**_

_**So, how was your Thanksgiving? I went to three different places, and felt like I was going to explode at the end of the day! Ahh, the sweet joy of Turkey**_

_**What did you think of this chapter? Yes I know Leah is being a bitch, but you didn't expect her to forgive Bella after like, 4 years filled with NO contact what-so-ever, did you? And yes, Bella is being a bitch too, but since most people forgave her so easily, she thought that everyone else would forgive her too. Selfish, right?**_

_**Give me your thoughts on this chapter and PLEASE tell me who you want Edward to look like! I seriously have NO-ONE! **_

_**Random Question- Did you guys hear about the whole 'Justin Bieber is the father of my child' fiasco? That girl is a fucking crazy fame-whore. Like the Kardashians. Well, Khloe isn't as bad as the rest...but still they annoy the shit outta me.**_

_**I still haven't gotten my braces, but seriously 3,500 dollars? I don't have that kind of money you crazy orthodontist! **_

_**Oh great, now I'm rambling. Well let me shut up and get on with the dedications**_

_**Dragolove**_

_**Jessieface**_

_**AllisonTeamEmmett**_

_**Lionnara**_

_**Tessarunie**_

_**MissMollyMundt**_

_**Iblancoo**_

_**TwiHeartBlack17**_

_**Brianamg**_

_**JJ1234**_

_**Esme Nicole Cullen**_

_**CassLovesEdwardCullen4Life**_

_**EdwardLuver1721**_

_**LadyElena17**_

_**xxxEDWARDxxxBELLAFOREVERxxx**_

_**Blair. Alice. CullenLuvr**_

_**IloveMonkeys39**_

_**Esme A. Cullen**_

_**Max Ride9**_

_**I-Love PAD. FOOT-Way-MORE**_

_**Clancy Jane**_

_**xoxoxox- Pinky**_


	16. The Diner

_**Hey, Hey, Hey! Thanks for the reviews guys! Here is the chapter that I promised you!  
><strong>_

_**IRINA**_

I stood there, my perfect hand outstretched towards the pretty brunette. _Not as pretty as me, though. _I thought confidently, my smile widening.

"Well," she began _This is it, your chance to ruin Swan once and for all _

"Why don't you take your man hands and go shove them down some idiots pants? I don't want an STD from you." my mouth dropped open as my friends behind me gasped.

"You little witch!" I cried out, my hand falling limply to my side, "How dare you talk to me like that? I am _the_ Irina Denali! You should be on your knees worshiping the ground that I walk on!" my friends nodded and murmured in agreement

The girl snorted and rolled her brown eyes, "Are you kidding me? You make a porn star look like a freaking saint, get over yourself." she turned on her heels, stalking away

"Wait! I _always_ get the last word!" I shrieked, my blood boiling "Not this time, bitch!" she yelled over her shoulder, and continued walking, not looking back once. I growled, _That girl was going to pay_

"Alice!" I screamed, turning towards the girl, "I thought you told me that she would be easy to break!" she ran her hands through her pixie-cut hair

"Well, she usually is, I guess something must have really pissed her off," she shrugged "but don't worry, as long as I keep pretending to be Smella's friend, she and her idiot friends wont suspect a thing." she smirked, her mischievous eyes twinkling

I smiled, "You're the best double agent ever, Cullen."

_**BELLA**_

"Well, you can't expect me to feel sorry for you," Rosalie said, handing me a large ice-pack, which I pressed to my nose softly. I hung my head, my face still red from my encounter with Leah and Penelope.

"I didn't say that," I replied, my voice muffled by the ice-pack "But you wanted us to feel sorry for you," Tanya stated. I hung my head, enormous waves of guilt crashing down on me

"I didn't mean what I said, I was just..." I faltered at the end "I don't know, with that stupid magazine, Leah basically saying that she hated me, I-" Rosalie cut me off

"Wait, what magazine article?" she asked, dangerously, I began to panic, "Well," I began, reaching for my shopping bag and handing another copy to her, which she practically ripped out of my hand "It said that Emmett and I were kinda sorta dating but he was kinda sorta cheating on me with you and-" Of course, I was cut off again

"Oh my God!" she screeched, springing up "Those mother-"

"Rose! Language!" Tanya scolded, Rosalie rolled her ice-blue eyes, "I don't give a damn! Those idiots, and 'so called sources' better not meet me in a dark alley!" she fumed, her hands balling into fists

I chuckled softly, the door opened and Alice walked in. "Hey!" she chirped, dropping her huge shopping bags on the floor. Rosalie narrowed her eyes, "Where have you been?" Alice shrugged her shoulders, "Out with a friend,"

Kate and Elena shared a knowing look, "Whatever, either way, its almost time for the bonfire and I really want to eat something." Elena said, and on cue, her stomach growled. 'Why don't we just go out to eat or something?" Kate suggested "Food can wait," a voice called

I turned around to see Penelope, her usually straight hair was disheveled, and her face red. "You will never believe who I just ran into," she panted, "Look, Penelope, I-"

"Yeah, Yeah, You're forgiven. Either way I ran into Irina! Jeez, when you said she was a slut I didn't know that you mean, stripper." she scoffed, rolling her eyes

"Let me guess, Pink clothes, fake hair, implants and two pounds of pink make-up on her face?" I asked, she nodded her head "You forgot to add, fake hot pink nails, a hot pink car, and stripper heels. God, I will never wear pink ever again." she shuddered

I smiled, "I'm really sorry though," her face softened, and she pulled me into a hug, "It's okay, so where should we go out to eat?" she looked around, "How about Sully's Drive-In?" I suggested

"Uh, you guys go ahead, I have some stuff to do," Alice said, gathering her bags and walking up the stairs. "That was weird," Elena murmured, grabbing a bottle of concealer from her bag and handing it to me. "Thanks,"

I opened it and began to brush my face frantically, until it was clear of any redness or bruises, "Sorry about that," Penelope said, "No worries, I deserved it,"

"Bye Alice!" I called, stepping out with the girls, "Oh shit! I forgot my purse, you guys go ahead, I'll meet you in the car," Rosalie said, jogging back into the house

_**ROSALIE**_

As soon as I walked in, I closed the door and took my heels off before walking up the stairs softly, heading straight towards Alice's room.

She was hiding something, I knew it and I wouldn't rest until I found out. I stopped at her door, which was opened wide enough for me to see what she was doing

"I know right? Her face was so bruised up!" I heard Alice laugh, I peeked through her door, her back was to me,facing her mirror and she was chatting on her phone, "Irina, your plan is genius! Smella and her loser friends won't know what hit her!" My eyes widened and a gasp escaped my lips

Alice turned towards me and I quickly hid behind the door frame, I hesitantly, looked through the door again to find Alice back on the phone

"Don't worry Irina," she soothed "They still think I'm friends with her" she scoffed, rolling her eyes, "As long as I keep pretending, then she wont suspect a thing, and she'll find out the hard way, all of them will."

She smiled evilly, "Alright, I'm getting ready to come over, I'll pick up the other girls. Bye Irina!" she chirped, hanging up, she looked up and saw my reflection, I gasped and quickly ran down the stairs, picking my shoes up and ignoring her calls.

I slammed the door and jumped into Bella's car. "Hey, where is your purse?" Penelope asked, "Urm, I couldn't find it," I said a bit sheepishly "Okay," she replied, confused

Bella sped off, while I tried to process what I just saw, _Why was she doing this? And with Irina? Of all people? _I thought in disgust., not noticing how Elena was trying to get my attention. "So did you find something?" she whispered to me

I nodded my head, "Well, what?" Kate hissed, I shook my head, "I'll tell you later," I whispered to both of them, they shared a look, but dropped the subject, I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Dear God, What is wrong with Alice? I thought we were friends!

_Apparently not, she's working with the devil's spawn_I thought bitterly, rolling my eyes. The car came to a halt as we stopped in front of the diner. "Do you think we need the sunglasses?" Bella asked us

"Eh, we can manage," Kate yawned, opening the door and stepping out, we all followed suit. "Oh my God! It's Bella Swan!" _here we go _I rolled my eyes, walking into the diner with the rest of the girls, as soon as we stepped in, it seemed like everything just froze, people turned to stare at us, their eyes widening and their mouths falling open

"What are you looking at?" I snapped, they immediately looked down, all sheepish, I scoffed as we passed them to go sit at a table, a waiter approached us wearing white skates with a striped red shirt and white pants, he was blonde with blue eyes and a cocky look

"What can I get you lovely ladies today?" he smiled, staring directly at me "Shut it, Newton," Bella snapped, Mike turned to her, surprised "Y-you remember me?" The whole diner seemed to be staring at us again

Bella rolled her eyes, "Why wouldn't I remember the same guy who made me cry all the time,"

Mike's expression went from surprised to annoyed, "Look, Swan. I'm sorry, how about I take you out to dinner to make up for it?" he offered, Bella snorted "Don't make me slap you , Mike. Just take out orders and leave us alone!"

Mike's expression then turned sour, he turned towards me again "What about you, sweetheart?"I inwardly groaned, flashing him a smile. I could practically see his heart beginning to pound as beads of sweat appeared on his forehead. The girls smirked, "Well, Mike," I purred, "Why don't you go find some cheap whore to fuck?" I snapped as the girls exploded into giggles, along with the rest of the diner

His face turned red, embarrassment and anger mixed into his face. Her walked away briskly, swearing under his breath. "He didn't even take our order!" Elena whined, after catching her breath

Another waiter skated towards us, her strawberry blonde hair pulled back into a high pony tail, she wore a striped dress that reminded me of a diner from the 90's._**(Is it the 80's or the 90's that had those diners with skates?)**_

"Tanya?" Bella gasped, "You work here?" Tanya rolled her eyes, "Yeah. Unfortunately, but at least I don't have to spend most of my week at home with the devil." she snorted, "heads up, Bella. She and her gang of sluts are planning an attack on you and their gonna try to get your friends to join them."

"Told you," Penelope said, "Whoa, whoa, wait. She just walked up to you and asked you to help her?" Tanya asked

Penelope nodded her head, "These were her exact words. 'Do you want to help me destroy Bella Swan?' " Tanya scoffed, "What a blonde," she muttered, "So, what do you guys wanna order?" she asked, holding a small notepad

"Um, I'll have the Cheeseburger with everything on it, Fries and a vanilla Milkshake," Bella said

"I want the Patty melt, onion rings and a coke," Penelope said

"I want the fried chicken with fries and a chocolate milkshake," Elena said, "I want the brisket sandwich with tater tots and a sprite." Tanya was scribbling furiously on the notepad

"And I want the chicken fried steak sandwich, fries, and a chocolate milkshake with extra whipped-cream." I finished, Tanya flipped the notepad closed, "Coming right up," she skated away, gracefully, well, as graceful as you can be on roller skates

Our food came, quickly, Tanya had plates covering her arms, it looked like she was about to fall but she made her way to the table, setting the food down easily, "Another waiter is coming with your drinks," she said

And he did, "Emmett! You too?" Bella exclaimed, looking up at the burly man. He gave a cheeky smile, showing his cute dimples, he shrugged his shoulders, "Hey Bellsy," he said, taking her fries

"Emmett!" Tanya scolded, "Don't eat the customer's food." Emmett rolled his eyes, "Just because your assistant manager doesn't mean you have to get all motherly on me on me, Tan."

Tanya huffed and opened her mouth to reply but was cut off when a screech interrupted us, nearly shattering my ear drums. "Speak of the devil," Tanya muttered, rubbing her temples

"EMMY!" a girl screamed, running towards Emmett in her hot pink heels, stumbling every few steps. Emmett sighed as the girl jumped into his arms, her fake blonde hair flying everywhere, she wore a hot pink coat, to pounds of make-up and a pink hat.

I felt my blood boil when I saw her crash her lips unto his, wrapping her arms around his neck, she was practically groping him in public, but apparently none of the other customers seemed to notice it.

I grabbed my sandwich and bit into it angrily, "Disgusting isn't it?" Tanya murmured, turning towards Bella, who's eyes were as wide as saucers. "Tanya," she began, "Please explain to me why my brother is dry humping that slut."

Tanya turned towards the couple, "Oi! You lot! No PDA, this is a public restaurant!" she yelled, the couple broke away, reluctantly

The blonde notices Tanya, "Well look what the cat dragged in," she sneered, Tanya crossed her arms. "Are you still flaunting around like the whore you are?"

"Takes one to know one, Lauren. By the way, hows your nose? I heard Daddy isn't gonna buy you a new one this time," Tanya sneered back, the girls gasped and moved her hands to cover her bruised nose

"Is that the girl who got her ass kicked at the mall?" I whispered, leaning towards Bella, she nodded her head, silently

"Tanya, leave Lauren alone, she didn't do anything," Emmett protested. Really? He was defending _her_? Lauren nodded, "See? My Emmy bear loves me. Unlike you, you're stuck with that loser, Logan."

"Emmett," Tanya growled, clenching her fists, "Why don't you take your little slut and get the hell out of here,"

"But, Tan-" Tanya put her hand up to silence him, "Get out," she snapped, "Don't talk to my Emmy bear like that!" Lauren screeched, clawing at Tanya, who rolled her eyes and grabbed Lauren's arm, twisting it behind her back and pushing her forwards

"Tanya!" Emmett yelled, rushing forwards towards Lauren, who was now crying hysterically, "What is your problem? She didn't do anything to you,"

Tanya started to laugh, "Are you serious? This is the same girl who made your little sister's life a living hell, and you treat her like a freaking princess," she gestured towards Bella

Emmett shook his head, "She's changed Tanya, but apparently you can't seem to understand that." he turned towards Bella, "Bells, you believe me, right?"

Bella gasped, "Are you seriously asking me that? Oh never mind, of course you would think that she's all sweet and innocent, you weren't there to see her tormenting me in public," she glared at Lauren, who gave her a sugar coated fake smile, none of us were fooled though, except for Emmett who kept insisting that Lauren had changed

"Bella, not you too!" He pleaded, "It's either me or her, Emmett." Bella said, glaring at both of them now

Emmett looked back and forth between both girls, before he grabbed Lauren's hand and walked out of the diner, putting his apron on the counter, "I'll come tomorrow, Tanya. Sorry Bella," he muttered flatly

When Emmett had his back to us, Lauren looked at us and sneered, "See you later, Smella." she whispered, loud enough for us to hear

Bella, Tanya and I all shared simultaneous growls, "This. Means. War," I Tanya spat

_**SO, how was it? Yeah I know, not that long, but I had a super long chapter typed up but then my documents got erased, including this one and when I tried to type it up again, this was all I could do.**_

_**But Anyways, I updated before Christmas, so Merry Christmas!**_

_**The next chapter will be the bonfire and the first day of school, I'll probably post that before New Years, If not, then I'll do it on the first week of January **_

_**Review Please!**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to...**_

_**Tessarunie**_

_**Max Ride9**_

_**Spoby4eva**_

_**T-EdWaRd4LiFe**_

_**Missmollymundt**_

_**EdwardLuver1721**_

_**VampireGurl**_

_**Lady Elena Bella Petrova**_

_**AllisonteamEmmett**_

_**0.0-MIDNIGHTROSE-0.0**_

_**ROpride**_

_**ParamoreisRockin**_

_**Jryu0620**_

_**xxxEDWARD xxx BELLA FOREVERxxx**_

_**xoxoxo- Pinky**_


	17. Bonfire

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_

_**Wow, I still cant believe its 2012!**_

_**Ok ,here's your chapter**_

_**ALICE**_

"What do you mean, you were caught?" Irina demanded, pacing around the room "Do you need me to repeat it a third time?" I mocked, making her glare

"I thought you said that Smella would never find out!" she snapped. I stared at Irina before looking around the house, I drove toward Lauren's house as soon as Rosalie had sped off with Bella. Irina then spent ten minutes screaming at me for getting caught "So, what do you want me to do about it?" I asked lazily

Her face turned red. "I want you to go talk to that Rosalie chick and fix things!"

I rolled my eyes, "Rosalie is her own person and doesn't like listening to reason," Irina scoffed, "Well then get her to join our plan"

"She won't, she heard my entire conversation with you and I'm pretty sure that she's already told Smella and the rest of the girls by now." I said, ignoring her glare. They were really starting to piss me off

"I don't care! Just gain their trust back, do whatever you have to do in order for them to trust you again!" she shrieked, her fists clenched

I laughed bitterly, "Irina, I don't think you get it. They are some of the most stubborn people on the face of the earth, it's going to take a lot for me to change their minds. Living with them for so long has taught me that."

"Well then what the hell are we going to do?" she demanded, I shrugged carelessly, "I don't know, this was your brilliant idea, I just went along with it."

"How about we add them to the list?" Jessica piped up, "If they don't join us then we'll just teach them a lesson."

Irina smiled, "Great plan, Jess." I sighed, these bimbos were the dumbest on the planet. "There's still one more problem, since Rosalie has probably already told the girls, then I need a place to stay."

"Just stay with me," Irina offered, I shook my head, "If you haven't already noticed, Tanya is apart of Bella's little gang so I can't stay here."

"Stay with Jessica then!" she barked, turning towards a frightened Jessica "She doesn't mind, right?" Jessica shook her head rapidly at the beach-blonde tyrant

I scoffed, "Calm down, Jess. You look like you're about to pee in your pants from excitement."

Jessica glared at me and I glared right back, she looked away quickly. Fear taking the place of her glare.

I smirked, what a joke

_**BELLA**_

"She what?" I exclaimed, springing up. Rosalie stared at her ruby red nails, "Yup. Our precious little Alice is really an Irina wannabee in disguise. She's been feeding information to Irina for a year now."

"How do you know that she isn't a double agent? You know, feeding her false info?" I asked, trying to defend my so-called best friend

"Bella, whats Alice's last name? Do you know?" Rosalie asked, I shook my head sheepishly, "CULLEN, Bella. Her last name is Cullen."

"Are you effing serious?"

Rosalie scoffed, "Hardly, she's Edward's cousin. They practically grew up together and he knew where she was this whole time, but he didn't know that he was with us. When she came back, they just pretended not to know each other."

"How do you know all of this?"

Kate picked up Rosalie's bag and brought her phone out, "Here." she said, simply, at the top of the call-list was _**'Alice' **_

"She called me a while ago," Rosalie explained, "She basically told me her life story and tried to get me to join her 'Get Smella gang'. I, of course, told her to go to hell then hung up on her."

"Why is my life so screwed up?" I groaned, "Hey don't worry. It's not like Alice is actually gonna show up here." Elena soothed

"Oh Emmy Bear!" a voice shrieked

"Speak of the devil," Tanya began, "And the devil shall appear."

In walked in Lauren and Emmett, Emmett's eyes darkened once he saw us. "Whoops," Lauren giggled, "I see that this room is being...occupied. By a bunch of losers." she muttered the last part

She jumped into Emmett's arms and gave him a long, sloppy kiss. I turned around immediately but soon after, the moaning started. I turned back around to see Lauren pressed up against the wall with Emmett's hand traveling up her 'skirt'

"Screw this," Rosalie snapped, picking up her glass of water and dumping it on the couple. Lauren shrieked angrily, but Rosalie simply smirked, "Whoops,"

She then stomped upstairs angrily.

_**~Later that night~**_

"Holy shit..." Tanya gasped, while I continued to stare. "Are they really that cruel? Really?" Leah fumed

"Well this sucks." Jacob said, "They burned our damn campsite to the ground. No campsite, no bonfire."

"Do you know who did this?" Leah asked, turning towards us, "Easy." Kate said, "Alice. She knew we had a bonfire tonight and she knew where. She and Irina must have set the fire."

"Well there goes our last day of freedom until School starts again." Jared sighed

"Wait, you guys can come to my house," I offered, "It's big enough."

"Hell no, " Leah snapped, "There is no way in hell that I will even step foot into that she-devil's house. I'd rather be sucked dry by vampires."

"Leah," Jacob groaned, "Don't be so difficult."

"Difficult?" she demanded, "Who's being difficult? I am simply stating that I don't want to go to her house!"

"Come on Lee Lee. It's either her house or no bonfire."

She softened at the familiar nickname, "Fine." she huffed

"Lets hit the road!" Jacob declared, running towards his Motorcycle, "You still have this thing?" I asked

"Psh, hell yes. Hop on, it'll be like old times."

I smiled, "Rosalie, you can drive the car." I tossed her the keys which she caught gracefully, "Thanks. You know, Leah was right. He's pretty cute." she murmured, walking towards the car

I reached into my purse for my Ray-bans and sat down behind Jacob. He handed me a large silver helmet which I put on before wrapping my arms around his waist tightly.

"Calm down, Bells. You're crushing me to death." he joked

One by one, we all took off. Rosalie in the hummer with Kate, Tanya, Elena and Leah. Seth in another car with Jared, Kim, and some new people who I had yet to be introduced to.

I felt the wind whipping at my hair and I loved every second of it. "So, whats your plan?" I yelled

Jacob shrugged, "I don't know, I didn't expect them to burn our campsite down and completely ruin our bonfire. But if I see any of those fuckers ever again, I'll tear them to pieces." he yelled back

I laughed, "Good plan." we stopped at a red light and I inwardly groaned at the sight of the shiny, silver Volvo beside us.

"Oh, kill me now." I moaned as Edward rolled the window down "Ignore him Bella, maybe he wont-"

"Too late." I cut off, "Hey Black! Did you enjoy our little back to school gift?"

Jacob's grip on the handlebars tightened, "Funny," he growled, "Almost as funny as me kicking your skinny ass."

Edward chuckled and his eyes turned to me, I pushed the glasses up further before ducking down under the helmet, "Who's this?" he asked

"None of your business, Cullen." Jacob snapped while I ducked even lower, Edward laughed again, "Chill. Maybe I won't steal _this one_." he smirked

The light turned green and Jacob sped out, "Jacob. What was he talking about?" I questioned, he didn't answer but I noticed his jaw beginning to clench and could see his knuckles turning white

I was quiet until we pulled up at my house. Jacob turned to engine off and spoke. "The last girlfriend I had, I loved her. I told her one day and found her in a bed with Edward Cullen the next day and now whenever he sees me with a girl he ends up stealing her in some way so when he saw you, he assumed that I had gotten another girlfriend and that's why I went all crazy."

I stared at him for a second before wrapping my arms around him, "Don't worry Jacob. I promise you that Edward will _never _steal you from me."

"Promise?"

"Promise." I assured, pecking him on the cheek

"Okay, well now that were done with all of the sappy crap, lets start our bonfire." he exclaimed, making me smile

We walked inside, laughing but our laughter stopped once we saw all of the people surrounding my living room all of them running around while music blasted from some speakers, I noticed people like Mike Newton, Eric Jackson, and Sara Mitchell. All of them are friends with Edward

"Emmett, " I growled, "What are they doing here?"

Emmett didn't seem to notice me, dancing around and laughing with his friends. I searched for the plug to the stereo and quickly yanked it out, silencing the entire house, that's when people started protesting

"Hey, Hey." I yelled

"SHUT UP!" Jacob roared, everybody quieted down immediately, "Thanks, Jake."

"Anybody who doesn't live in this house better be out of here by the time I get to 5," I snapped, they still stood there, "Did I mention that my father is chief police?"

They began to scramble away, some of them yelling out if they could have my autograph, which I rolled my eyes at

"Not so fast, " I said, noticing Emmett try to leave, I pulled him back by the collar of his shirt, staring him down as Jacob ushered everybody out. "What were you thinking throwing a party?" I exploded

"I mean, did you honestly think that Mom and Dad wouldn't find out about this? How thick are you? Seriously-"

Emmett cut me off hesitantly, "Mom and dad aren't home. Charlie has a meeting out of town and Mom went with him."

"How long are they going to be gone?" I asked angrily

"A few weeks,"

"Oh, so you thought that you could just throw a stupid party while they were gone?" I snapped, then a sudden thought hit me, "Where. Is. Spencer?"

"Bella-"

"Where is he!" I yelled, "Upstairs with the girls, " he mumbled, "Which girls?" I growled

"Lauren, and Jessica." He sighed, but I had already shoved past him and was running up the stairs, ignoring his protests and calls, I heard his loud footsteps behind me but ignored them. I reached his door and opened it

_**Hey guys! Sorry, I know that I promised that this would be the first day of school chapter, but I couldn't continue with it because I lost my writing journal. And I had EVERYTHING written down in there, so instead of just making you guys wait even more I decided to just upload what I have now because I made you wait like a month already. **_

_**I will probably upload the next chapter by Feb. 26 which happens to be MY BIRTHDAY! So, thank you for being patient and not trying to kill me yet! Oh and for those who guessed that the mystery person was Uncle Peter, congratulations! You are correct.**_

_**Don't worry, you'll find out his secret soon enough!**_

_**Xoxoxoxo- Pinky**_


	18. First Day Part 1

_**HEY Guys! Thank You soooooooo much for understanding what happened! I really am lucky to have reviewers like you.**_

_**Yeah, yeah. I know I didn't review on the day I promised, but I had a dentist appointment and I found out that I have MORE problems with my teeth. Apparently, my wisdom teeth are being over-crowded and I have Jaw-Alignment problems.**_

_**What. The. Fuh….**_

_**And then I just got lazy, so yeah.**_

_**I'm terrible aren't I?**_

_**BELLA**_

That was when all hell broke loose.

I don't remember exactly what I did, but I do remember seeing Spencer on the floor with a red face, tears falling from his eyes like a flood.

And then I saw Lauren, laughing freely with Jessica which was when I decided to lunge at her, only to feel two pairs of skinny arms pull me back.

"You think this is funny?" I screamed, causing Lauren and Jessica to stop laughing. I saw something flash in their eyes. Fear. "How would you like to end up like that!" I continued screaming while Elena hurriedly picked Spencer up and rocked him back and forth.

"You guys can let me go now." I snapped, turning towards Katherine and Rosalie

"Seriously, I won't hurt her." They shared a look "Much."

Slowly they let her go and that's when I took a running start before landing on Lauren and using my fist until it hurt. "You stupid hoe! I don't know what Emmett sees in you!"

"Why aren't you guys stopping her?" Jacob whispered, "Oh please, let her keep going, the bitch deserves it." Leah replied

"Besides, haven't you ever wanted to bash her face in before?" Elena asked, "I don't even know her and I already hate her."

"But she's a girl, I can't hit a girl! It goes against my moral code." Jacob mumbled

"_That thing is not a girl! Have you seen It's face_?" Katherine retorted

"Okay, that's enough. It's getting too graphic for the baby." Jacob declared as he lifted me by the waist and tossed me over his shoulder. "Jacob! Let me go!"

"And let you kill that thing- I mean- her? No way, you're too violent."

"But she totally deserves it! Come on, you saw her!"

"Yes, but still, you're not going to jail for First-Degree Murder." He replied while I slumped back, defeated.

_**LEAH**_

"Somebody should have got that on video," I muttered, standing over Lauren. I laughed silently, staring at her mangled face.

"She actually looks better this way. I think Bella slapped like twenty pounds of make-up off of her. Ha! This is gold. Pure gold." Elena laughed while Spencer let out a giggle

I turned to Jessica who had been frozen this entire time with wide eyes. I turned to Rosalie and Katherine then nudged my head towards her. We came to a silent agreement and stepped towards Jessica slowly. She unfroze and backed up against the wall.

"So," Rosalie began, "Jessica right?" she nodded her head frantically, "You're not going to tell anybody about this, right? Because if you did, I would hate for you to end up like your friend over there."

Jessica shook her head rapidly, "Good girl, we wouldn't want that pretty little face to be mangled, right?"

"No." she squeaked. I smiled, struggling to contain my laughter, "Good. Now shoo shoo. And don't forget about our little talk." She hurried out of the room, leaving us to laugh freely.

"What do we do with Blondie?" Elena asked, pointing towards Lauren

"I'll take care of her," Rosalie grumbled, grabbing her arms and dragging her downstairs, trying not to hit her head.

"Hey Jessica!" she called, "I think you forgot something!"

I heard Jessica's heels scurrying up the stairs. Rosalie came back with a disgusted look on her face.

"Look. What. Happened. To. My. Hands." She shuddered, holding them out

"Gross, it all came off?" I asked, pointing to the makeup, she nodded, "I'm going to go boil my hands now. I'll meet you guys in the backyard." She practically ran downstairs towards the kitchen

"Let's go, before the Wicked Bitch of Forks wakes up."

_**BELLA**_

After I had calmed down, I went back inside the house and into the kitchen and checked the fridge for any food to serve. I picked up several packs of hot dogs and hamburgers, then I grabbed the buns, ketchup, mustard, cheese, pickles, napkins, paper plates and a large packet of French fries before heading back outside.

"Jake, start the grill up," I called, setting all of the food down, "I'll be right back, I just need to clean the house," I said, "Ask one of the girls to help you, since I know you suck at cooking." He stuck his tongue out at me

When back inside, I grabbed a few trash bags and began to pick up as much trash as I could, muttering curses at Emmett and the stupid party-goers who had decided to trash our house.

Within twenty-five minutes, I was done and lugging two large trash bags outside and in front of the house, still muttering curses. "Stupid..idiots…trashing _my_ house, eating _my _food…bringing their slutty girlfriends and infesting the place." I grunted, throwing the second trash bag in front of our mail box

My phone vibrated and I picked it out of my pocket, sliding the lock. "Hello?"

No response, just heavy breathing, "Who is this?"

"Stay away from Edward Cullen and Emmett, or we will find you and make your life a living hell." A low, raspy voice said

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, "Listen here Irina, you can threaten me all you want, but I'm not scared of you. In fact, I'm looking forward to kicking your ass the nest time I see you. Tell Lauren and Jessica that their best friend Belly-Boo says hi!" I chirped, hanging up before she could reply

"That girl will never learn." I chuckled, walking back inside to wash my hand, smelling burgers and French fries, my stomach growled as I hastily changed into a pair of shorts and a t0shirt before running back outside into the sun. "Wow, the sun is actually shining, it must be a miracle." I murmured.

I looked around and saw Spencer chewing on a piece of hot dog, I picked him up and smiled as her gurgled happily, wet hot dog slices in his mouth. I laughed and carried him on the side of my hip as I walked towards the grill.

"Wow, Jake. You actually know how to cook, and you didn't' start a fire!" I exclaimed, he rolled his eyes, "You're never going to let me live that down are you?" I smiled, "Nope." Remembering the last time Jacob tried to cook, almost burning his own house down. Everybody in La Push, Emmet, Charlie and I had teased him about that for weeks.

I grabbed a paper plate and added a hamburger with fries and a splash of ketchup, going back to sit one of our lawn chairs facing the pool next to Rosalie, and sighed contently.

"So," Rosalie began, "Where'd Emmett go?" I raised an eyebrow, "Why do you care?"

"I don't I'm just wondering…." She trailed off, I smirked. "You like him!"

She rolled her eyes, "I just asked a question and suddenly I like him? Pfft, whatever"

"Admit it, or else I'm going to yell it out," she scoffed, "You don't scare me, _Belly_-_Boo_."

"Don't call me that! I only say that when I'm annoyed and you know it!" I retorted

"Then don't tell anybody that I lik….er…um..I mean-"

"Ha! I knew it! ROSALIE LI-" I was silenced when her hand covered my mouth, I glared at her. "I'm not letting go until you promise that you won't scream," she growled

I licked her hand repeatedly, "I'm not afraid of your germs." I rolled my eyes as my shoulders slumped, "fhnm." I said, her hand muffling the word, 'fine'.

"Okay," she said, releasing my mouth and wiping her hand on her napkin, "You are truly disgusting; remind me again why you're a model?"

I stuck my tongue out, "Because everybody loves me."

"Mhm, just don't tell Emmett about this," she replied, going back to her food

"Go for it, you're Rosalie Hale! Number one on the list of sexiest females under twenty-five! For three years in a row! Everybody wants you!"

"Yeah, but it's obvious that he's smitten with that fake Barbie, and there is no way that I'm going to try to tear them apart. As much as I hate her and want to punch her in that fake nose, I can't do that to him. I mean, you've seen him, he doesn't believe a word you say about her."

"I see your point, but there are other ways, don't worry. Victoria called a few days ago and she has a plan to make us go down in Forks history."

"We kind of already are legends." Penelope piped up, scooting her chair next to us, "I mean, international supermodels, gorgeous, billionaires-Don't look at me like that! I'm only quoting what that magazine said.."

"And I thought my ego was big…" Rosalie muttered

"Oh shut up, Mrs. Swan." Penelope laughed; Rosalie scoffed but smiled also, "That actually has a nice ring to it."

I laughed "oh I can't wait until tomorrow, first day of school."

Everyone in the backyard turned to look at me, "What?"

"Bella," Seth started, "We've only been at Forks High for two years and we were never excited for the first day. That place makes hell look like heaven. Are you insane?"

I shrugged; well you guys know how I love to make an entrance." All of the boys Pfft sounds at my remark, "Don't test me." I warned "And besides, people have been talking about me nonstop, even before I moved back so why not-"

"Give them something to talk about?" Leah retorted "Is it your goal to have all of the guys horny before the day is over?"

"They're horny already!" Kate protested, 'I swear some blonde kid tried to grope me when we came in here! It won't make much of a difference. Besides, I'm looking forward to seeing Alice."

"Urgh, don't say that name or else I'm going to punch something," Rosalie snapped

"Shh, Spencer is falling asleep." I whispered, pointing to the baby snoring lightly in my arms

"What time is it anyways?" Paul asked, yawing slightly, "Umm, it's 11:45."

'Aw shit, did we really not notice the sun go down?" Jacob exclaimed, emitting a glare from me. "No cussing in front of the baby"

"Okay, Okay. Jeez sorry." He muttered

"hey guys we should probably head out. We don't want to fall asleep in school and get detention…again." Seth said, he and Leah stood up stretching

'Wait, Leah, we actually wanted you to sleep over. Well, only if you want to…" Penelope said, looking down nervously

Leah's brown eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms over her chest. Everybody tensed, waiting for her reaction; finally she sighed and dropped her arms. 'What the hell, I'll do it as long as I get away from Seth."

"I'm offended Leah, what happened to being family?" Seth mocked

Leah elbowed him lightly. I need you to drop me off so I can get me my stuff." She said walking towards the door with Seth

"Thanks again guys, this was fun. We'll see you tomorrow. Bye Bells." Jacob said hugging me tightly.

"How nice Jacob, you don't love us? I thought we were friends." Katherine feigned sadness; Jacob rolled his eyes and hugged each one of them

"Bye!" I called. Carrying Spencer up to his room and placing him on his bed. "He's so spoiled. Look at all of this stuff." Elena whispered "Imagine if he was born a girl..."

I looked around his dark blue room with a clean white carpet and a white toy box filled with stuffed animals and multiple toys. It was so clean I was surprised.

"Well, let's get ready for bed guys, before he wakes up from our talking." I said, turning his lights off and shutting the door.

_~1 Hour Later~_

Leah had come back a few minutes ago carrying a large duffel bag and we were sitting in front of the TV, watching the Dance Moms Marathon. "I'm telling you, she needs to lose 200 pounds! How can she be a dance instructor and be that huge?" Leah asked

"And she's such a bitch. God, you Americans…." Kate commented

"Not all Americans, just people like Abby Lee." Elena said, "I mean it's totally obvious she favors Maddie out of everyone no matter how much she denies it. She's a witch and needs to be burned at the stake! Always yelling at those kids, no wonder the moms hate her."

"But you have to admit, those girls are crazy good when it comes to dancing." Penelope added

"Okay, I'm going to bed, it's almost two and I'm not in the mood to-"Rosalie was cut off as the front door opened and Emmett stepped in with a couple of guys.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Leah groaned

"Uh, hey Bella. Why are you still up?" Emmett asked nervously, scratching the back of his head

I crossed my arms over my chest and narrowed my eyes, "Where the hell have you been?"

"Err, just out with the guys and-"

"So you mean to tell me that after throwing a goddamn party, you decided that it would be okay to just leave? How stupid can you be? Did you even think that-"

"Bella, calm down. Let them stay, they aren't doing any harm." Rosalie pleaded; I gave her a look which she returned, "Fine. Make sure that none of your pervs bother us. Hey!" I snapped at one of the guys who was staring at my chest shamelessly, "My face is up here!"

I turned swiftly and stomped up the stairs.

"She's hot." A voice said, followed by a smacking noise, "Dude, that's my sister." Emmett growled

"American boys are so stupid." Elena grumbled following me

_~The Next Morning~_

"Get up Bella! It's time to get dressed!" screamed Kate, bouncing on my bed repeatedly, "Okay, okay! I'm up!" I groaned, getting up slowly to see everybody already up and putting their clothes on

"You guys are done already seriously? What's the rush?"

"Why are you complaining? You were the one who was excited for today." Leah pointed out

"Yeah well not anymore," I yawned, picking my clothes up and stepping into the shower

I took my time, making sure the shower was right, make-up on point, no wrinkles before finally stepping out of the bathroom in a grey, off the shoulder top, light wash skinny jeans and matching grey booties. My make-up was 'subtle' as Elena likes to call it. I called it just using light colors and pink lip-gloss. But I'm no fashion expert.

"Look at little Mrs. Bella! All dressed up for her first day of school. Tell me Mrs. Swan, is there any special someone that you are doing this for?" Katherine asked, twirling her hair and chewing a piece of pink gum loudly, mimicking one of my least favorite interviewers, Bree Tanner, the brunette air-head

"Don't start, until I've had food to eat." I groaned, "Let's just get this over with before I back out or change schools."

We all walked downstairs after grabbing out bags/purses. "Hold on, I have to call Spencer's babysitter..." I trailed off, dialing the number and letting her into the house about fifteen minutes later.

"Sorry about the short notice, my parents are out on a trip and my other brother decided not to tell me," I babbled, "Yeah, but his food is in the food, there's instructions on how to warm them and all that stuff, his favorite toys are all upstairs and my number is on the fridge."

"Oh wait, where'd Tanya go?" I asked, looking around. "Oh she told me that her parents made her come home so she left with the guys, she'll meet us at school." Penelope answered

Emmett walked in with his friends trailing behind, "Oh, hey Heidi." He greeted, Heidi giggled and flipped her hair, batting her eyelashes rapidly, "hey Emmett," she purred.

"Oh Sweet Lord," I muttered, "Emmett! Out now!" I barked, ushering he and his friends to his massive Black Jeep.

"Call me if you need anything," I said, rolling my eyes and leading the girls out of the door, locking it quietly. "Rosalie, let's take your car and mine. Don't give me that look! It's not my fault Spencer's babysitter likes him. The heart wants what the heart wants."

"Oh shut up," Rosalie glared, "Let's go to Starbucks and get some food, lucky there's like fifty of them in this puny town."

We split up, Rose, Leah and Kate Rose's red convertible, and Penelope, Elena and I in my Bugatti Veyron. "I hope you guys are used to staring, because for the next eight hours, you are about to be poked at, asked about and hated my tons. But no pressure or anything." Leah yawned before stepping into Rose's back seat.

I started my engine and smiled at how smoothly it drove, listening to that annoying song my Carly Rae Jepsen. "She's going to be a one hit wonder, I can already tell." Elena grumbled, putting her aviators on

"Can we hurry up and get there? My stomach is in a bad mood, "Penelope whined, "Well, that's not the only thing."

Within five minutes, we had parked and had ordered our food, opting to eat in the car instead of being stared at by annoying people.

"Thank God there's a Starbucks here, there isn't much of anything in this miniscule town." I said, biting into my chicken and sausage wrap. "We should go to Port Angeles later, that place has everything." Elena murmured, drinking her hot chocolate

We sang along as Demi Lovato's voice blasted through my car speakers. "I love this girl! Remember that time we met her after one of our fashion shows? She's so sweet! I don't get how anyone could have bullied her; she's so genuine and real and such a good role model too."

"People in this world are just cruel," I croaked as old memories started to resurface, I shook my head and cleared my throat with my Iced Mocha. _Not this time _I told myself _you're not the same Bella, you're new and improved and you will NOT let those idiots get to you. Not again._

I sighed as we slowly pulled into the Forks High parking lot, ignoring the stares I was receiving due to my car. _Pfft, not my fault they can't afford anything good here..._

_Okay so maybe that was a little mean; this car is worth one point five million dollars so I guess it's not completely their fault_

"You guys ready?" I asked, my voice shaky yet again, I mentally slapped myself. _Be calm Bella, you aren't afraid to parade around in your underwear on the runaway but you're afraid of these people? You're stronger than that!_

"Ready." Penelope and Elena chirped. I opened my door and stepped out slowly, almost fainting at the wide eyes and simultaneous gasps. I took a deep breath and walked toward Rosalie's car with Elena and Penelope behind me, both glaring at anybody who stared for too long

It wasn't long before I heard the whispers

"Is that Isabella Swan?"

"Whoa, she's hot now."

"She seems nice.."

"Isn't she that geek that was fat and ugly?"

I cringed at that one but kept walking anyways

"She probably got plastic surgery, you know models, all fake…"

"I don't care if she's fake, I can't wait to have her in my bed…"

"She and her loser friends better stay away from my men or I will destroy her! Nobody is more popular than Irina Denali! _Nobody!_"

I rolled my eyes at the nasally voice, people never change do they?

I waited for Rosalie and Leah to step out and wasn't surprised when more gasps were heard. Rosalie was a natural beauty with perfect blonde hair, perfect body and ice cold blue eyes. She scoffed, "Don't you people have anything better to do?" she yelled

I heard a low whistle, "I like them feisty…"

Rosalie glared at the pudgy blonde boy with the cocky smirk before he finally averted his eyes. "Jackass." She snapped, causing people to laugh loudly, "You got burned." Someone yelled

We all walked towards the door, our heels clicking against the concrete. "Where are Jacob and the others?" I asked

Leah shrugged, "They're probably already inside, or planning their prank on Cullen and his gang, it's normal."

"Prank?" Rosalie asked, Leah shrugged again, "Yeah they prank him all the time but Cullen never really gets pranked, just his little 'clique' "

Rosalie adjusted her red shirt, "Rose, why are you wearing my shoes?" I whined as we stepped into the building. She rolled her eyes, you have two pairs. You're wearing the grey one and I couldn't find the shoes that I wanted to wear. Plus, were the same size."

"You could have asked…" I grumbled as we entered the school

_Same old smelly school..._

I walked up to the front desk, "Um, hi. Were the new students, my name is Isabella Swan; this is Rosalie Hale, Penelope Swan, and Elena and Katherine Aveline. We're here for our timetables" I said, trying to ignore the way she rolled her eyes and chewed her gum loudly

"Yeah. Whatever, here." She snapped, shoving a large file into my hands, "What's wrong with you today Gianna?" Leah snorted, "Who shoved a stick up your ass?"

"Gianna' rolled her eyes again, "Don't make me report you again Leah. Now get your trashy friends out of here." She snapped

Leah smiled triumphantly, "Love you too, Cuz!" she yelled using a fake Texas accent as we walked out. "Nice cousin you got there." Rosalie said sarcastically

_**Sorry about the late chapter, I really have no excuse except for being downright lazy, but hey at least I got the chapter up. The links to all of their outfits are on my profile so review!**_

_**Xoxoxo- Pinky**_


	19. First Day Part 2

_**BELLA**_

"Could they be any more obvious?" Rosalie grumbled, a glare permanently set on her face while as we walked down the hallway

"They're all so star struck, Forks never gets this kind of attention, and you know how small this dinky town is Bella" Leah replied, glaring at anybody who tried to approach her

"They could at least try to be discrete about it, for God's sake, the guys wont stop staring." Elena blushed, ducking her head down

"Wait until they find out that were taken." Katherine smirked, winking at a group of jocks as we passed by

"Katherine, quit leading them on." Penelope chuckled, "You'll break their poor little hearts once they see Damon."

"I'm just having a little fun, God, are any of the people in this miniscule town capable of that?" she retorted

"Edward Cullen seems to be a _very fun _person," I scoffed, rolling my eyes at the group of girls glaring as they walked passed, whispering and pointing

_How subtle._

"Excuse me? Do you want something?" Rosalie snapped, her glare even fiercer

"Oh God, it's only the first day…" Elena groaned as we came to a halt while Rosalie stared the group of girls down

"You and your little whore friend better keep you little gold-digging trashy hands off of our boyfriends." The girl snapped, looking smug afterwards

"Here we go…." Penelope muttered, rolling her eyes

I watched as Rosalie's eyes grew hard as stone, she took a threatening step towards the group of girls who at this point, had the decency to look somewhat worried by now

By now, the entire hallway was quiet, everybody's eyes on us, waiting for Rosalie's next move

Instead Rosalie just stared at her nails "Really? That's the best you could come up with?"

"What? Out of comebacks?" the girl replied, flipping her hair

Rosalie chuckled, "Wow, I never knew girls could be such dicks, but you know what they say, you are what you eat, right?" she smiled sweetly as a chorus of 'ohhs' and 'burns' rang throughout the hallway

The girl went red, "Y-you fucking bitc-"

Rosalie's perfectly manicured hand stopped in front of her face, "Don't embarrass yourself sweetie."

Thankfully the girl had enough sense to stop talking, her face the color of a tomato. With a huff, she turned on her heel and stomped off with her posse

"Don't you just love high school?" Katherine sighed wistfully, rolling her eyes

_**ALICE**_

"Don't yell at me you fucking idiot! You're lucky I'm even helping you!"

I heard Edward scoff, _"Some help you've been! You said you would get that shit done ages ago!"_

"Do you understand how I do what I do? It isn't some freaking abracadabra, it takes time Edward and I need more time." I explained

"_Don't mess this up for me."_ He growled, ending the call after. I rolled my eyes

"So much for family." I muttered, throwing my phone in my bag and heading towards my 'closet'

"I can barley fit 6 suitcases in here." I grumbled

_I can't wait to get out of this place_

I had been staying in a hotel for the past few days, giving Rosalie and the girls some crap excuse about me taking up too much space, thankfully they believed it

Things were going exactly as planned

Pretending to hate Bella must have been one of the hardest things I've ever had to, but if everything worked out, she would thank me for it later

I was interrupted from my thoughts by a light tap on the door

"Room service!"

"Come in!" I called, picking out my clothes for the day

"Here is your breakfast Ms. Cullen." the maid said, setting my tray of food on the table next to my bed

"Thank you…Zafrina" I smiled, handing her a twenty on her way out of the room

I set my clothes on my bed and picked up my tray, taking a moment to inspect the vegetarian omelet in front of me, once satisfied, I dug into my food, cringing at the amount of celery and onions I found in my mouth

Being a vegetarian sucks

I sighed, putting my plate back on my tray and gulping down my orange juice before walking towards the shower, stopping as my phone rang

"What now?" I groaned, picking the phone up and looking at the caller ID

'_**Unknown'**_

I scoffed, accepting the call, "Hello?"

"_Ms. Brandon."_

"Jeffrey! Nice to hear from you again." I chirped

"_I take everything is going well?"_ he asked

"Yep. Everything is going according to plan so far."

"_Excellent, I will be sending Smith to join you soon. Do not fail me Ms. Brandon."_

"I wont let you down Jeffrey." I promised

"_Good."_

I ended the call and tossed my phone back on the bed

This plan better fucking work.

_**um...hi?**_

_**I know most of you have probably given up on this story by now and I take full responsibility for that, but I just couldn't leave this story unfinished, so if you still want, I'll try my best to finish this story.**_

_**xoxoxoxxo- Pinky**_


End file.
